


Cold Candor

by LadyKnight28



Series: Truth Hazard : Rae Siverling and the world of Resident Evil [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Game: Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnight28/pseuds/LadyKnight28
Summary: Less than a month has passed Since our favorite bad boy Albert Wesker had given compiled Umbrella data to his favorite diligent, just journalist Rae Siverling. Rae is ready to take it public, but legal council has suggested she gather even more evidence to make it a stronger case.Every party interested in Umbrella's obliteration knows they need more evidence to really drive it home. BSAA knows. Wesker knows and so does Rae. Rae learns of a facility in Russia that starts a new mission for the infant organization BSAA.Every one is playing their part, but Rae is about to cross paths again with someone from her past, and she is wondering if she will survive the encounter this time.
Relationships: Albert Wesker/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Truth Hazard : Rae Siverling and the world of Resident Evil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777777
Comments: 33
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter One : Glacial Gleanings

**Author's Note:**

> This story is to be read after reading Kill the Messenger
> 
> I do not own Capcom's resident evil and this is my original work

Locke Law Firm office, Baltimore , MD. January 27th, 2003

Calloused and paper cut fingers turned the pages of a lengthy, typed report. Prominent lawyer, Johannes Locke, skimmed over the domineering sentences that appeared on the page. The title of the report was headlined “The people of Raccoon city vs Umbrella Inc.”. He had read over the report a few times and now he was going over it one last time before delivering the feedback to its author, who sat directly across from him. He wasn’t sure exactly what he could do with it just yet, but the accusations in the report argued for some very strong prosecution experience, as well as irrefutable evidence. He tapped the report with his fingers and then ran a hand over his brow. Johannes was a man in his early sixties, and he had seen a lot from practicing law for the last three decades. He was a tall man, with a prognathic brow. His glasses rested on his high cheekbones. He had a curly head of hair that was white and gray. Despite his age, a youthful vigor glowed on his pale skin and he was very much presently engaged with the material in front of him. He parted his lips to speak.

“I am not sure if this case is best presented as a class action lawsuit. This seems more like a federal case with punishments being pursued in the highest extent of the law. Why not give this report over to the feds?” He asked the author. Before him was a young thirty-year-old woman, her legs and arms crossed, staring him down. She was intimidating as she was beautiful. He knew she was a published journalist, who wrote a lot on the subject of her legal report. Her name was Rae Siverling, and she was seeking legal counsel from him on how to bring charges to one of the most powerful global entities. 

“I have reason to believe the Umbrella corporation has purchased the federal government’s cooperation.” He heard her say coolly to him. She shifted one leg over the other and raised an eyebrow at him. He expected that answer from her, but unfortunately, he didn’t think he could really drive her case home on his own. 

“Miss Siverling, try to understand, something of this magnitude would require a team of prosecutors that have experience with multi-billion-dollar companies. Umbrella Inc is a trillion-dollar company. Further-more, the residents of Raccoon city are dead. Their remaining family members is the best you can do to bring a case against this company. I see you have some signatures and testimonials, as well as a list of the dead. However, this is still a serious accusation. No one doubts Raccoon City was a tragedy, but linking Umbrella as the sole cause will take a stroke of luck.” 

He could tell she didn’t appreciate his response based on high tight her lips seemed to press together. However, she didn’t seem to lose her determined demeanor.  
“Mister Locke, do you believe me? Do you believe the details in that report that I have put together?” She had asked him earnestly, and he heard the authenticity in her question. She was essentially asking to be relieved of this conversation if he didn’t care to take it seriously. The problem was that he did, and he wasn’t sure how to communicate that without the painful fact that his very own sister was no longer on the planet because of Raccoon City. His sister, Beverly Locke, was a speaker for holistic healing and was very anti big pharma. She had gone to colleges and wellness centers around the nation to preach the holistic way. He never much cared about her cause, but he knew it meant something to her and he was happy that she was doing something she believed in. Then she decided to go speak at Raccoon City State University, that late September in 1998. She was never heard of again, presumed dead in the city-wide accident. He wanted to make sure, that if there was any inclination of that accident being avoidable, he wanted those responsible to be punished. This was not the first time he had been approached by someone who was suspicious about the Umbrella corporation, but they never had anything solid to go off of. This time, he had an astute journalist who happened to be a survivor herself. 

“I do believe you Miss Siverling. The problem is proof. What you have here is an incredible and semi-believable report. What could make this go all the way is proof that they are still doing this. Umbrella is still very much thriving, so if your report is true, they are manufacturing these aforementioned bioweapons even as we speak.”   
She sighed audibly, which he expected. Her face hardened and he could see the gears turning in her head based on the look of her face. She reached for her report with one hand and snatched his business card from the holder on his desk with the other.

“Very well, Mister Locke. I will call you with some updates. I have contacts.” She said to him. He was a bit startled at the quickness of her decision making. He hoped he hadn’t offended her, for that report was no small piece. He watched her start to leave, but she stopped.  
“Mister Locke, for your safety and mine, I would not mention us meeting to anyone. I’ll be in touch.” And with that, she left his office. Johannes sat there quietly in a few passing moments of silence and then drummed his finger tips on his chin. This case might just be the most important thing he would ever work on.  
If he got to work on it.

Rae Siverling leaned against her rental car in the frigid air that was Baltimore, Maryland, thinking quickly. She felt agitated, but she couldn’t let those feelings hold her hostage from progress. She shivered, for despite having recently purchased Seattle attire to combat their winters, she wasn’t exactly acclimatized to New England weather. She wore an almost regal looking, lady’s business suit with the shoes to match. She watched her breath leave her lips and create an ice cloud in front of her. She seemed to fall into a short trance, staring at her icy breath formations, but she soon snapped out of it.

“Phone call” She said audibly, as if to remember a thought she just had and didn’t want to forget it. She got into her car and started it. She immediately turned on the heater. She reached for her cellphone. She had decided in Johannes Locke’s office what she would try to do. She dialed a phone number she hadn’t used since 1998. It was the number of Chris Redfield. She wondered what he and Jill Valentine were up to since Raccoon City. They hadn’t needed a reason to chat since then, but maybe now they did. He didn’t pick up and it went to voicemail.

“Chris Redfield, my name is Rae Siverling. I hope you remember me. I am that journalism student from Raccoon City you and Jill talked to about five years ago. Listen I need you to call me back. Its urgent. Thanks.”

Rae held the phone in her hand for a while to see if he would call her back right away, and when she saw he wouldn’t, she decided she would go ahead and drive back to her hotel to get some rest before her flight back to Seattle the next day. Rae had picked a north east city, because there was large population of people who had relatives in Raccoon City living there. There didn’t seem to be any reason why that was, and even though many were spread out around the country, many lived in the north east of the nation.   
In the file report her estranged lover and madman Albert Wesker gave her, there was a small tidbit on a functional facility outside of Moscow, Russia. If that facility was mass producing bio organic weapons like the file said it was, then an inside look on it might be all a law firm needs to initiate a court case. Rae would just have to wait and see if Chris called her back. Rae was no fighter. Her weapon was the pen and she had been determined from the start of her career to use it. However, she couldn’t infiltrate a secure Umbrella facility by herself. She would need help. Feeling somewhat defeated but still hopeful, she started down the road back to her hotel. 

He tapped the injector pen on his wrist, impatiently. A lot of thoughts occupied him, but he was more interested in counting down the seconds to his next dose of the progenitor virus. Albert Wesker sat comfortably in a silver, leather chair. He was comfortable in his secret abode. The ticks of his watch went by with him watching the second hand like a hawk. When the right amount of time passed, he injected himself immediately, like a junkie waiting for their next fix. Each time never felt any less good than the ones before. He closed his eyes and smirked. The silence of his quarters afforded him the ability to enjoy his exclusive greatness. If only he had someone he desired around to partake in his greatness. His thoughts floated to Rae, but he immediately squashed them. He was on an upward track to higher priorities and pursuits of aphrodasia would only get in the way. Besides, he was sure that despite giving in to him like she did last time, she probably highly disapproved of who he was and what he had done, so he thought it best to just consider her dead to him. 

There was a new matter to attend to. It seemed the gears of fate simply were not turning fast enough for him. Umbrella was no more less powerful than it was the day before, and it seemed Rae had done nothing with the information he had given her yet. He would’ve said his visit to her was a waste but he knew having her on top of him could never be a waste. Luckily, it seems his little cat and mouse game with a certain Umbrella employee was not over. A plan formed in his head, one he had loosely entertained some time ago, but was gaining more concrete traction and his willingness. It would seem Umbrella’s undoing would have to be by his hand, and his hand alone. He couldn’t count on any else to do it. A quick phone call to his organization and the arrangements would be made to go to his next location, he only needed to say when. He creaked his neck to the side and pressed his gloved finger tips together.

The end of Umbrella had begun.


	2. Chapter 2 : On the go

Chapter 2: The Girl who cried Ice wolf  
Rae’s Seattle Apartment  
January 28th, 2003

The otherwise pristine and tidy bedroom of her posh apartment looked like the scene of a break in, but surely not the fault of an intruding thief, but of Rae herself. She was rushing about her room, with an open suit case on her bed. She had just got back from Maryland not more than four hours ago, but here she was packing again for another trip. Piles of clothes were being thrown from her closet onto the floor, and a bathroom bag sat outside her bathroom door, filled with personal hygiene items. She emerged outs of her closet looking very unrested. Her hair was mess from the plane static, and she had lightly dark circles under her eyes. She also had a coffee stain on her favorite skirt, one she wore often when turning in freelanced pieces. She had barely slept on the flight back to Seattle. Her mind was heavily occupied with the new obstacle the lawyer Johannes Locke had placed in front of her and she had also been worried that Chris Redfield was not going to return her call. When she landed, she had pleasantly found a voicemail from him to call him back immediately, and she did. Now she was packing to meet him and Jill Valentine for a long stay-cation in Moscow, Russia. 

She looked around her messy room and paused a moment, to take in a breath. When Rae had mentioned the facility in Russia to Chris, he had told her they heard rumors but nothing confirmed until she called. When asked what her information source was, Rae had said she had a contact who wished to remain anonymous. She didn’t like lying but she doubt she would remain allies to Chris if he found out that she got the information from his former boss who had most of his team killed. Then most surely Chris would ask why Wesker would give her information and she didn’t want to get into that embarrassing fact either. And if she was being honest with herself, she didn’t really have a clear answer why he was helping her either. Her only conjecture was that Wesker had bonded with her carnally, and that made him favor her. 

“I’m a slut for change…” She said aloud and almost wanted to laugh at herself. There really was nothing she was willing to not do, short of murder, to see this through. Feeling gross, she decided inwardly that was also a slut that needed to take a shower and a short nap. 

A Few hours later and Rae was ready to go. Her room looked presentable again. She had packed the warmest clothes she owned, but she somehow doubted they would be enough to combat the frigid climate of Russia. Her luggage was neatly arranged by her door. She had made all the preparations to keep her apartment safe while she was gone. She also had made two very important phone calls. One to the lawyer, informing him that she will be in touch and to again remind him of his needed silence and patience, and the last phone call to her parents. She told them she was going on a sight seeing trip in Mexico, and she won’t be back for a while. She especially hated lying to her parents, but due to being involved in what she was caught up in, it was for their safety. She sat there, waiting impatiently for a text from Chris Redfield. They were coming to pick her up and then fly out together to Russia. Chris approved of what she was up to, trying to form a people’s restitution case against Umbrella and was more than happy to let her come along and gather whatever evidence she needed. Rae had to admit she was a bit nervous embarking on this adventure, but she had to remind herself that she had survived a hellish endeavor with literal walking death. Her fingers started to tremble thinking about it.

To this day, Rae had never been able to put pen to paper about that 28 hours of hell. She had never been able to write the details of the bloody, cannibalistic scenes that she had encountered. The smells of death and smoke were far behind her. She really didn’t want to write about something like that, but she was starting to wonder if the occasional nightmares about that night came from her repressed attitude to deal with the trauma properly. 

Her phone started to buzz. “Downstairs” Chris ‘s text message said. Snapping back into the present, she pocketed her phone and grabbed her luggage. She took a look at her apartment all around her, half wondering if she would see it again, and then shut the door behind her. 

They drove for some time, well past the Canadian border. Rae had been so exhausted from the plane ride, packing and no sleep, that the lull of the drive made her pass out relatively quickly after joining them in the car. In between spurts of waking up, she had caught up with both of them. Chris Redfield told her about European umbrella operations that he witnessed as well as Rockfort Island. Jill finally decided to let Rae in on why she was let into S.T.A.R.S. in the first place, and that was she used to be a cat burglar. The two shared quite an extended laugh over that. Rae had let Jill know that after understanding the upper echelons of criminals had committed mass human genocide, she could forgive a few stolen items. It was generally a jovial ride, for the three got a long pretty well. Chris and Jill both showed interested in Rae’s career and admitted they had actually kept up with her journalism when they could and Rae had truly felt flattered from such admission. 

Bumps and shakes roused Rae from her most recent nap. She opened her tired eyes and looked out her backseat window. It was starting to get dark outside, and the light of the distant sun was fading behind the Canadian wilderness. They were on a remote road in the middle of a forest, and Chris was driving. The vehicle was definitely made for off-road driving, but the bumps were still pretty noticeable. It was almost like a military style Humvee, but made for civilians. Chris made an abrupt turn onto another, smaller, more remote road.

“The cabin is up ahead. We are going to stay there until the team I assembled comes for us. We will have a meeting there and then we will be off.” Chris said bluntly. Rae noticed he was a very direct and to the point man. Rae glanced up at Jill who was sitting quietly in the passenger seat. Rae wasn’t for sure, but she felt a kind of bond between Chris and Jill, maybe sexual in nature. Then Rae immediately felt like a nosy voyeur and looked down at her hands. She hoped none of them would press her more about her sources of information, for that would be a potential and maybe hostile interaction. 

They pulled up to a quaint cabin, that was neither small nor large. It looked like it could house about 10 occupants. The land around it was in a sizable clearing, so the woods was not too oppressive and Rae was happy for that. She was not an outdoorsy girl and she knew that Canada in late January was probably horrendously cold. Rae must have had a shocked look on her face when they pulled up, because Chris commented on it.

“Not a wilderness girl, Rae?” He asked playfully and Rae caught Jill smiling at her as well.

“No, not really. Just a girl from the country, but not the woods” Rae said bashfully, becoming increasingly aware of the privilege of the car heat.

“No worries, it’s a smart cabin. We have friends in high places these days.” Chris said thoughtfully and produced a key-chain that held little devices with extremely tiny buttons on them. He momentarily turned them over in his fingers until he selected the one, he was looking for. He pressed a series of buttons and the lights in the cabin came to life. The chimney had some movement at the and all of a sudden, some smoke started to rise. Rae blinked; she couldn’t believe such high technology was out in the middle of nowhere. Then she thought about remote Umbrella facilities she had read so much about and she then thought a smart cabin in the woods wasn’t so strange. Rae actually felt herself smiling.

“That is actually kind of nice. How long have we’ve been on the road? It feels like forever.” Rae asked and started to collect her belongings. Despite their long drive, Rae hadn’t picked their brains enough about the Spencer Mansion, but she doubted they really wanted to talk about that any more than she wanted to talk about Raccoon City. Also, if she ever had to talk about how she got out of Raccoon City, she would have to talk about who helped her out, and she definitely didn’t want to go there. 

“About fifteen hours. Let’s get inside” Chris said. Rae felt kind of bad, for Chris had driven most of it with Jill giving him breaks here and there. They hadn’t asked anything of her and Rae felt a bit uncomfortable with that. They exited the Car and the bitter chill of the cold immediately stung her face and ears. They rushed up to the cabin door and it was unlocked electronically via Chris’s key chain. Inside felt instantly warm and inviting. The cabin decor was practical and yet still homey. Rae looked around her and saw there were three hallways that split off into private rooms.

“Pick any one you like Rae. Were going to call it a night.” Chris said and Rae caught the “we” part of that statement and immediately knew her suspicion was confirmed. She nodded and started down the hallway.

“Thank you for coming and getting me. Good Night.” Rae picked the room furthest down the hall. If Chris and Jill were going to get it on, she felt it would be too embarrassing for her to look at them the next morning, so she rather be ignorant of it. Rae felt a bit annoyed that she was thirty years old and still shy about those things, but she made peace that most of dating and romance she had ever done was with a power-hungry sociopath, so she gave herself a break with slow blooming. 

Upon entering the room, without even looking around, she dropped her luggage at the foot of her bed and flung herself onto the mattress, face landing in a pillow. The sheets were cold, but the air around her was warm enough for her to not care. She was too tired to even consider getting under the covers, and she might just fall asleep in her clothes right there. She turned over on her back and looked at the warm beige and gold colored paint that adorned her walls. She tilted her head to the side and saw she had a mirror that also served as a closet. She looked at her reflection and noticed that she really needed a good night of sleep to look and feel her best tomorrow. Then her eyes traveled up to a chair in the upper right corner of her room. The chair was occupied. A man was sitting in it. She shrieked loudly. She turned over to look at who it was and jump out of bed, but the man was on top of her before she could. Cold, gloved hands covered her mouth and red eyes stared into hers. His body weight pressed into her, holding her down with ease. The other gloved hand stroked her cheek gently.

“Shhhhh, don’t make a scene.” A familiar voice instructed her. “Its nice to see you Rae.”

Wesker.

Fast footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway of her room.

“Rae?!” She heard Chris call out. Rae watched Wesker turn his head in disgust towards the voice outside her room. He turned his head back to her and leaned in and whispered in her ear.

“Don’t tell him I’m here, unless you went a bloody and hostile reunion.” Wesker warned her. He got off her and motioned for the door, while he side-stepped into her closet. Chris knocked on the door.

"Rae, are you okay?!” He asked worriedly. Rae got off the bed and ran her fingers in her hair. Her heart was in her chest, and pounding in her ears. She opened the door and smiled nervously.

“I am sorry to have alarmed you. I saw a dead bug in my pillow.” Rae strained a laugh. Chris looked at her for a moment suspiciously and then laughed as well.

“Okay well, if you need anything, we are on the other side of the hallway.” He flashed a handsome smile.

“And I mean anything.” He added again and Rae wondered if he was hinting at what she thought he was hinting at. They nodded at each other and he walked away. Rae shut the door and stepped away from the door. She crossed her arms. She felt a wave of emotions hitting her. It was so typical of Wesker to show up like this. He stepped out of the closet.

“Chris making passes at you now hmm? Can’t say I blame him.” Wesker said quietly with a smirk. He sat on the edge of the bed and patted a spot next to him with his gloved hand.

“Have a seat Rae. We need to talk.”


	3. Chapter 3 : Old Faces, New Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesker and Rae Siverling have a tense conversation about what is to come.

Chapter 3 : Old Faces and New Problems  
January 29th, 2003 , 1:30 AM  
Canadian Wilderness ; BSAA Safe Cabin – Rae's Room  
  
Rae Siverling was a woman who knew seeing was believing, but sometimes she still couldn’t believe in half of the things that have happened to her. By now, she should just expect the unexpected, but even then that took adjustment and truly, were some things rightfully unexpected anymore?  
When it came to Wesker showing up in her life, she didnt know if she could expect that to remain unexpected. Rae felt some anger coursing through her, as he had promised that last time in her apartment was it, the last time. Yet , here he was, right in front of her eyes. The anger was at herself mostly, because she was still tangled up with emotions that made her occupy a morally ambiguous zone, and having Chris and Jill near by, knowing that the man in her room right now betrayed them in the most heinous of ways, was more than she was willing to stand.  
  
And yet still, whenever she was around him....  
  
She watched him pat her guest bed to invite conversation. Rae decided this time, she would not entertain his invitations. She regarded him with faint disbelief, and she wondered if he could feel it coming off her.  
  
“You know, I have to ask. We are in the middle of nowhere. I have told no one of this journey. How in the hell did you even find me?” Rae said tersely, but not too loud. Rae was still salty about him tracking her back in Raccoon City, and she never really thought much about how he found her apartment in Seattle until now. If her question had elicited any reaction from him, she must have missed it, because his face was a blank slate, although she felt like she could detect he was mildly annoyed, like he had somewhere to be soon and this meeting was keeping him.  
  
“Perhaps some other time. We have more important things to discuss” He said coolly. “and if you dont want to risk waking anyone up, you should come sit closer to me so you dont have to raise your voice”.  
  
“Something tells me you can hear me just fine.” Rae said. She was certainly hinting at what was different about him since that night she intercepted him at his fake Raccoon City Apartment. While Rae didnt know for sure what was up with him, she knew he must have done something to cheat death and grant him certain abilities.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence. Rae wasnt willing to budge this time, and Wesker for a moment didnt seem to know what to do with that. Finally, he removed his dark shades and set them on his thigh and looked at Rae as sincerely as he could muster. Rae noticed the attempt, but his reddish eyes made him seem alien, like he was operating a shell of a body he once owned.  
  
“Rae, there is some trouble. You guys should know what you are dealing with or better, you should convince them to turn away from this and let me handle it.” Wesker said plainly. He canted his head to the side and appeared to look disinterested for a moment before turning to meet Rae's eyes.  
  
Rae decided to bite. “What do you mean? Are you talking about the facility in Russia? The same facility on the disc you gave me? Did you not think I was going to follow up on the information you gave me ?” Rae didnt hide the offense in her tone, what exactly was he playing at? Why would he care what happened to Chris and Jill? Rae thought maybe he truly didn't, and that she going along concerned him, but Rae didn't want to give him that beneficial doubt. Not here, not in this place. She heard him sigh slightly.  
  
“I expected you to follow up. What I didnt expect was for you all to get involved. I have this under control. Bringing Umbrella down is a delicate matter, and you guys would muck that up.” He said curtly. He had folded his arms and was looking at her in a way to see how she would take that.  
  
Rae was confused from what she was hearing. As far as she understood, Wesker didnt give a damn about Umbrella being brought down. She figured him coming to her apartment to give her that disc of incriminating information a month ago, that ended up being not enough evidence anyway, was just an excuse to see her again and separate her from her panties. Rae processed that, and didnt have to chew on it for long. She was wiser now than when she was Raccoon City Graduate Student.  
  
“Youre not telling me something. There is something in it for you on this, and you dont want us to figure out what that is. You should have just remained in the shadows and never revealed yourself. Why bother now.” Rae said in a smart ass tone, and she realized his why as she said it. Her eyes widened a bit and she felt like an asshole, but only slightly. Could it be he was here only because she was involved? That he didnt want to see her get hurt.  
  
Wesker rose from her bed and walked over to her. He stopped a few feet short of her, giving her space. He seemed to act like her question didnt even exist.  
  
“Chris and Jill are desperate for some Justice, and they are willing to enlist help anywhere they can get it. Yet, they have irresponsibly asked a non combatant trained person to join them on their exploits for the sake of team work, and I cant abide by such lack of foresight. Chris and Jill were trained long before the Spencer Mansion Incident even begun, and have only gotten more experience since then.” He took a cautious step towards her. “You , my dear, are not the fighting sort.”  
  
Rae had never felt more offended in all her life. She has had newspaper pieces rejected after long hours of arduous writing, dealt with latent and blatant misogyny in the work place and back in school, and occasional rejection from men and women she found attractive. Wesker's lack of faith in her ability or saying she hadn’t a right to exist in the fray beat it all. She even felt hurt. She had survived Raccoon City. Just barely, but she did. Her college roommate Jessica was lost to this mess, a victim of the Arklay Murders. She had lost her innocence in this fight, fornicating with him even if she didnt know who he really was at the time. He had no right to tell her where or where not she should be.  
  
Rae took a powerful step towards him. Although he was taller, she made sure her eyes were staring directly into his.  
“Im seeing this through because I want to. Because I can. Because I should. Because people like you who had the power to cull this mess didnt when they had the chance. So if you are done trying to get me to abandon this, you can leave now, because I am not going to.” With that, she stepped back.  
  
He seemed to process that in a way she didnt expect and nodded. “Rae, try to understand how big this is.” 

“Bigger than you?” She shot back. She was no psychologist, but she was sure he had some textbook traits of egomania in some form and she expected that questioning comment to strike a nerve. She saw he actually smirked at that.  
“You have nothing but venomous daggers for me tonight.” He said in a playful tone, but then he straightened his posture and started towards her door. “But I suppose I deserve it” He then stopped and did an about face.  
“Very well Rae, have it your way. You are not that young student anymore, and you are more than capable of making your own decisions. That much is true. This I know, but you are, along with Chris and Jill, vastly under prepared for this, so try to stay out of my way, and you three and whatever boy scout help Redfield has contracted out will all make it out alive.” Wesker's comment was full of ice. Rae could hear his disdain for Chris.  
  
Unexpectedly, he walked right back to her and cupped his hands on her shoulders. Rae felt like shirking away, but honestly didn't see the point. He smiled a bit at her, and Rae could feel the memories rushing back from his firm touch.  
“I know you wont say a word about this visit to them, because that would be a very , very tiresome conversation. They will want to know all the details.” He said wryly. She felt him reach his gloved fingers to play with some loose blonde tendrils of her hair. He then looked down at her.  
  
“Take care of yourself Rae, because I wont have the time to.” He said curtly and within seconds he was away from her, opening the door and vanishing in the hallway. Rae felt he her heart in her throat, was he going to go wake Chris and Jill up? She followed him out but he was already out the cabin's main door, closing it quietly. Rae stood in the dark hallway for a few moments longer, her fingers trembling at her sides. After a few deep breaths, she returned to her room and disrobed and climbed into bed. She didnt want to think about anything else, and just wanted to sleep.  
  
As she fell into REM sleep, dreams of memories of sexual nights with former Captain Albert Wesker danced in her head all night to sunrise.


	4. Chapter 4 : Coffee Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recruited Newcomers of Chris Redfeild's arrive to the Safe House Cabin.  
> The forming team discuss and lay out expectations of the mission ahead, including for Rae.

January 29th, 2003. 9:17 AM. 

B.S.A.A. Safe House – Canadian Wilderness 

The Cabin Kitchen was busy, for Rae had awoken to the commotion. The strong, pleasing smell of fresh coffee floated from the culinary space and into adjacent rooms of the cabin, including Rae's. She had been lying awake in her bed for a few minutes now, listening to murmurs of hurried conversation and a chorus of loud greetings. These were people Chris and Jill clearly knew and were expecting. Their arrivals added to the urge that she needed to get up soon and face the morning with them. She didn’t really get any true sleep last night, for her dreams were hauntingly vivid and proved her restless. Her memories created bizarre fantasies that plagued her all night with Wesker as the centerpiece in all of them. It made her feel so weird and uneasy, and yet it made sense to her that he would be there, in her head, for it would be no one else. Rae slowly sat up and ran a caring hand over her forehead. 

She could hear the sizzling of what she presumed was bacon or some other breakfast meat hitting a cooking pan. A lot was going on and it in all honesty, Rae was too nervous to leave her room. The visit from Albert Wesker had shaken her up in more ways than one, and she just felt too shamed to even bring herself to look at Jill or Chris. Wesker was a real threat to them. It wasn't a matter of pondering or conjecture. He was an actual threat that had brought them harm in the past.  
Chris and Jill's proximity to Rae was the only reason Wesker was maybe ten feet away form Chris's bedroom last night. The idea of it made Rae a bit nauseous. However, Wesker had conducted himself with restraint, and it was just too confusing to sift through. He could have killed them all if they were truly going to be in his way.

Rae roused herself to get out of bed. Upon standing, she caught her reflection in a small mirror, sitting on a wall-shelf. She sauntered over to it and cupped the mirror in her hands, fixated on her hues. Seeing her reflection was the catalyst she needed to remember, that sometimes the end justified the means, and she didn’t have time or energy to address whatever complicated entanglements ensnared her on the way. Other people were depending on her now, so she had to keep going or it wouldn’t be fair to any of them who were expecting some important use out of her. 

But what exactly was that use going to be? Even without Wesker saying what he said late last night, she also knew she wasn't a marksmen or combat trained individual. When escaping Raccoon City, she had discharged her supplied gun a grand total of ten times, and almost half missed. She had no illusions that getting out of Raccoon City that night was largely luck, a bit of help and a strong desire to live for the future, her dreams and her truth.

“So Live it...” She said softly to herself like an affirmation and set down the mirror. Rae reminded herself that she had something in common with Chris and Jill. She and Jill were both Raccoon City survivors. Chris had dealt with the murders that had plagued her college town in terrifying ways, as well as Jill. They all had come a long way from the day Rae had sat down to interview them both about their life with the STARS unit on a summers day back in 1998. They were all connected by this twisted history and with a common goal ahead. 

Make it stop. Make it all stop. Forever. Hold Umbrella accountable for its negligent crimes against humanity. Try to acquire restitution for those who been have hurt so much, and try their damn best to make sure something like Raccoon City never happens again. 

After a shower, fresh clothing put on and some bathroom preening, Rae emerged to join the camaraderie in the kitchen. As expected, there were faces she did not know sizing her up the moment she stepped in to join. Chris quickly began introductions while pouring a fresh cup of coffee just for her. Rae accepted gratefully and leaned against a counter. There were four others in the kitchen, making it a crowded place for seven people. The newcomers seemed to regard Rae for a moment before continuing, as if to convey they found her inclusion strange and not worthy of trust. The oldest appearing one of the new comers, who went by Dan, was sitting at the table, a coffee mug is hands that was now empty. He seemed to regard Rae the longest, but after a few brief moments, he looked over at Chris, who was posted up by the coffee pot, brewing another batch. 

“The gathered Intel suggests its somewhere in the Caucasus's mountain range. A good twenty one hours from our Moscow safe house by car, about half of that time by chopper. There are several abandoned and operating industrial complexes that glitter the area. That means we could be out there for months trying to comb through them. Not to mention the harsh, freezing weather makes it hard for such a feat and I hardly doubt that if Umbrella truly has a facility there, they would make it easy to find” He followed that with a grunt. Rae was unsure whether this man named Dan was even on board for the mission or not. She knew he was referring to the aforementioned Umbrella Facility in Russia, but she wondered if he even believed in its existence. She sipped her coffee some more and stole a glance over at Jill, whose face was hard to read. 

Another newcomer piped up, who went by Raul. They had a laptop open next to their cup of coffee. He appeared young and eager, and Rae found their presence immediately refreshing. 

“These Intel schematics are sound. You can tell they've been ripped from straight from an internal Umbrella database. We could maybe make an aerial sight map from these and train a computer to search for similar shapes with helicopter flybys. This should narrow down our search time exponentially. I'm sure Russian police would assist us if we brought these concerns to them, which would even maximize our efforts.” Raul said cheerfully. He sounded very bright and yet somehow too trusting or naive. 

Rae did catch was look between Chris and Jill. Rae knew what that look was about. What if Russian police already knew? What if they didn’t care because they were being paid off. Just like with Raccoon City Police. Just like with former captain Wesker. Rae tightened her fingers over her coffee cup just thinking about that first time she doubted Wesker's legitimacy as a S.T.A.R.S officer and captain. Rae was drawn back to the present when she saw Jill step forward.

“We will be cautious about getting others involved. We have a B.S.A.A chapter , although small, in Moscow and we will rely on them to establish any connections and immunity. “ Jill said firmly but placed an assuring hand on the young newcomer's shoulder. “But I like where your mind is, keep coming up with fresh ideas. We will need all the help we can get”. Rae saw Jill smiled at the computer newcomer Raul and he returned it with a light heart shrug. 

“and what role is she to play?” The old newcomer Dan asked, nodding at Rae. Rae was gearing up for the words to say but felt a hand lightly clap on her shoulder. It was Chris's hand.

“Rae is a Raccoon City Survivor and an excellent Journalist. She will be documenting this whole ordeal and as well as gathering evidence she intends to litigate in the near future. Rae has already started a case with a contact and just in case none of us make it back, well, you know, it wouldn't be for naught. ” Rae nodded at Chris and looked back at the older gentleman Dan. The other two in the room who haven't said much since she walked in, Marcus and Phil , seemed to be satisifed with Chris's response and nodded approvingly. Dan though, was not so easily swayed. 

“Lets say we do find the damn site. Is she going to come with us into the facility when we do?” He asked skeptically. 

Rae gathered that she didn't look the ex military type, even the brainy one Raul had a combative aura to him. She figured that since she didn't present such prowess, they were generally curious what she was going to be able to do. But she found that ultimately a tiring question. Plenty of journalists, photographers and documentary film directors traveled the world. These story tellers entered war zones, failed states, and dangerous remote areas of the world to capture a story. They knew the risks and went anyway. This was no different. Rae was about to chime in but Jill had moved to her side, and piped up. 

“If necessary, yes. But we hope that we can handle that without putting Rae in any harm. Rae's lane is a combination of detective, scribe, and historian. Her work is going to be invaluable. She knows what she needs to do. And we know what we need to do.”Jill said strongly and nodded over at Raul's laptop and continued to speak.

“If that place is real,and we have no reason to think its not, it has to be dismantled as soon as possible. We cant wait for Russian weather to wane or for when more information will come to us. We need to link up with Moscow B.S.A.A and move forward from there. Otherwise, past outbreaks we didn't stop in the past could happen again” Jill said and folded her arms. Rae saw she looked to Chris to help her wrap this up. 

“Jill is right, and you knew this coming here when I called you guys in. You signed up for this and now its time to act on it. We are all men and women here of many strengths and a desire for this cause. I don't intend for us to stay in this Cabin another night, I am ready for us to get going.” and with that, Chris pulled out a ring of keys.  
“Were flying, and you-” Chris pointed Dan “are going switch off with me and help fly us there.” 

The old man Dan laughed a bit “You only recruited me because I used to fly planes” he accused Chris. Chris walked over and clapped the man on the back.  
“And because you hate mega corporations taking advantage of people” Redfeild added. The rest of the new comers seemed to like that comment and laughed in unison. Chris spun the keys around his finger.

“The commercial hangar is forty five miles from here. We got a nice plane donated to us, so lets use her. Eat up and pack up, were are leaving in the next hour. We have a long flight ahead of us.” With that the new comers, who Rae gathered without question were past military grunts and ex law enforcement, took Chris's orders in stride and began exiting the kitchen. It was just Jill, Chris and Rae now.

Jill canted her head to the side. “Doing okay over there?” Jill asked of Rae. Rae smiled in return and nodded. She was glad Raul or any of the new guys ,didn't ask how they got the Intel disc. Chris and Jill had already grilled Rae on that, on the drive up. Rae knew such a question would come, it had to or otherwise they wouldnt entertain her or this mission any further. Rae had practiced her response in her apartment bedroom back in Seattle. Essentially, Rae's lie stated the Intel came from a friend of deceased Doctor Lennard, who had tracked Rae down. The subject , a former Umbrella employee, wished to remain anonymous, because their name would carry serious implications to themselves and their family. Her lie was partly true, it did come from a former Umbrella employee, but that's where the truth stopped. Rae hated lying, but she had made her peace about this particular instance. Chris and Jill believed it, and never asked again. Rae hoped no one else would. 

“We would never ask too much of you, but you let us know what you are willing to do or not do, okay?” Jill said. Chris stood beside Miss Valentine and shook his head firmly to endorse what Jill was saying.

“Don't mind the new guys. They are rugged but they will warm up to you. Lets get ready Rae, more traveling ahead of us.” Chris said and exited the kitchen. It was just Jill and Rae now. Jill smiled and placed an assuring hand on her shoulder.

“I know you are ready to do what needs to be done. Sometimes you just need to hear it from others.” and with that Jill left.

Rae finished her coffee in peace for the next few minutes and looked out the fogged up kitchen window. If she felt Canada was cold, she imagined she was in for a much more rude awakening when they arrived in Moscow. Rae set her coffee cup in the sink and stared at its emptiness for a moment. 

Chris and Jill's words were absolutely right. Her purpose was to collect information before, during and after this whole ordeal and put it to its maximum use. She didn’t know what to expect, but that hardly mattered. Rae left the kitchen with a new found vigor in her step.

They had work to do.


	5. Chapter 5 : To Russia, with Blood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new team arrives in Moscow and rendezvous with the local B.S.A.A. Chapter.  
> Rae gets settled in and prepares to start her work.

Date : ??????  
Location: ??????

“Rae, come over to me” He demanded softly.

He was lounging in a deliciously red, silken chair. Wesker canted his head over to her when she didn't come over right away. “Rae, I said come here.” He reached his hand out impatiently. “ I don’t like it when you keep me waiting”. His voice sounded far away even though he was close by, as if his timbre was changing with each passing second.

She was suddenly aware of herself in front of a mirror, in an ornate room decorated with lavish worldly trinkets and decor. She wore a black dress that hugged her frame tightly. It was sequined with rhinestones , forming diamond patterns across her bosom and waist. She was wearing expensive jewelry that adorned her wrists , fingers and ear lobes. She turned to him and waltzed over slowly, black stiletto heels clicking on the marble floor. Rae wanted to say something but every time she tried, a lump in her throat prevented her. When she found she could not speak , she lowered herself onto his lap. His hands instantly snaked around her waist , pulling her into a thoughtful hug.

“I have something to show you. I think you will like it.” He said teasingly. He pressed a button on his chair and Rae became aware that there was a stage in front of them as large curtains drew back. She felt his free hand massage her right thigh alluringly, getting further and further up her dress ever so subtly with each circular massage motion. 

A body dropped from the ceiling somewhere and right into the center of the stage with a sickening splatter. Rae cringed with a shirk. Wesker only laughed.

“Its about to start!” He exclaimed and shook her body with excited hands. Rae leaned in a bit, trying to understand what she was seeing. Then another body hit the stage again with that same sickly, crunching sound of bones breaking and blood erupting. Rae felt a slight panic start to course through her.

She leaned in a bit further. When she could finally make out what she could see, she gasped in horror. The lifeless bodies of Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield lay next to each other on center stage. She wanted to scream but could not. A violin concerto started to play, but the next sound she focused on was the slow shuffling of feet.

Entering from stage right and left were those _things _. Those drunken cannibals. Those Zombies. They were going straight for Jill and Chris. Rae finally found her strength and screamed. She stood up from Wesker's lap but he yanked her right back down.__

__“Rae, dont interrupt” He admonished her. Rae looked away. She couldn’t bare to watch. She was not spared of the sounds even though she turned her gaze away. She could hear them feasting on her friend's remains._ _

__Then it was suddenly over. The curtains closed and all sounds stopped. Wesker abruptly got out of his seat, rudely sending Rae to fall into it. She looked upon his back , overwhelmed with confusion and dread. He clapped at the closed curtains for what seemed like an eternity, but finally turned to face her._ _

__“I love that production. It gets me hard every time.” He said and gripped his crotch to gesture indecently. He stepped to Rae._ _

__“Turn around , bend over this chair. And hike your dress up” He commanded. Rae's throat felt dry, like she couldn’t talk. She stood up slowly and did as instructed. She turned away from him and began to raise her dress high. She found she wasn’t wearing any panties but she had no memory of how she even got into this outfit._ _

__She felt him pressing his bulge against her. He ran a hand over her hair, stroking gently._ _

__“I am going to fuck you silly. Because I need to, Rae. I need to do this with you every chance I get” He said to her. She felt his pressure for an instant more and then suddenly, none at all. She turned around and he was gone, vanished. Rae was so confused, she simply slouched back into the chair, readjusting her dress. She could hear groans coming from somewhere, and the return of the shuffling of feet. She shut her eyes tight. She didn’t want to hear or see them ever again. They kept getting louder , and louder. Her chair started to shake. Rae clinched her eyes shut. Suddenly a hand was on her shoulder...._ _

__B.S.A.A Private Charter Plane – Private Hangar outside of Moscow city limits  
January 30th, 1030 PM._ _

__“Rae, wake up.” A woman said._ _

__Rae fluttered her eyes open._ _

__“Up , Up” The woman repeated and Rae felt another gentle shake on her shoulder._ _

__Her vision came into Focus and it was Jill, dressed all snug in a thick winter coat. The familiar plane cabin surroundings she saw before drifting off to sleep came into view and Rae breathed a sigh of relief. Another bizarre dream, and this one has been pretty bad. Rae was happy to see Jill Valentine, healthy and alive in front of her. Rae sat up more attentively._ _

__“You were out most of the flight. But listen, were here.” Jill said reassuringly and Rae noticed Dan, Marcus, Raul and Phil were collecting their belongings and getting ready to deplane. Chris appeared from the cockpit and stretched his arms behind him while creaking his neck side to side. Rae started to collect her luggage while orienting herself to the present. They were finally here. She nodded at Jill and the two started to deplane with the others._ _

__B.S.A.A. Safe House – Moscow outer city limits  
11:30 PM_ _

__It was an hour drive from the Hangar to the Moscow B.S.A.A. Safe house. The surroundings were dark and windy. She could see the snow from the high beams of their truck and when the wind blew, Rae wondered if they would get blown away with it. Rae passed in and out of quick naps, and luckily was blessed with actual sleep instead of vibrant nightmares. When they pulled up to safe house, Rae was ready to just lay down on a couch and sleep for days, for all this traveling took a lot out of her, and she imagined the rest felt the same. Rae could only think of one time when she felt more tired than this, and that’s when she hoofed it from the Arklay wilderness outside Raccoon city to the nearest town, after running from zombies and trying to avoid Umbrella hired sentries. None the less, she was happy they had arrived, but what she saw perplexed her._ _

__It wasn’t really a house. It was multiple apartment rooms joined together, on a quiet floor of a semi abandoned housing tower complex. Rae had never seen such living accommodations before. Raul had mentioned that during the height of the Soviet Union, many housing towers like this were built so that they could support the maximum amount of living space for people per square mile. Rae noticed that Raul had spent more time trying to talk to her and impress her with his knowledge in the last 24 hours. Rae smiled at that. He was handsome with comely Latin features, a few years younger and obviously bright. But Rae knew none of that could matter for her._ _

__As long as Wesker walked this Earth, Rae would feel conflicted. Her dreams were indicative of that._ _

__They all settled in, and the five members of the Russian B.S.A.A. Chapter were more than happy to see Chris and his entourage. Their English was good enough to understand and Marcus spoke a little Russian from his U.S. Army days. Any potential language barrier was effectively squashed and this was fortunate, for they couldn’t worry about that with the task they had at hand._ _

__The Russian chapter showed each of them to a room where they could sleep, and set up shop. Rae's room was small, but it had a bed and desk, and that’s all she needed. She had lived in a dorm room with less. After everyone had settled in, food was broken out and drinks too. It was clear that tonight was not a night of planning or working, but of establishing camaraderie , resting and a bit of fun before any shit hit the fan. It was also late at night, and no one was really in the mood to start putting together a game plan just yet._ _

__The middle apartment was the communal area, and that’s where the food was. It was also the warmest spot in the collection of apartments, and Rae intended to hang out there until it was time to retire. She could handle the cold of the American Midwest, but this was another level, for it was winter time in Russia. The apartments looked very lived in. There were maps and newspaper clippings that lined the walls, in the Cyrillic alphabet that Rae could not read. The apartments weren’t super tidy, especially the communal area. It appeared the Russian B.S.A.A. Members were in and out often and probably hadn’t chatted much about chore responsibilities. Rae thought they really couldn’t be blamed, for if someone asked her if a clean kitchen sink was more important than tracking down leads to an illegal bio-weapon factory, she would emphatically say no._ _

__As the night wore on, Rae laid down on one of the couches in the communal area, with a belly full of beef peirogis and a sweet berry drink they called “Kompot”. The rest were sitting on the floor, in a circle, talking and half paying attention to a game of cards. Jill was posted up on the wall, with a bottle of something that likely wasn’t juice in hand. Chris was playing games with one of the Russian Men. They all told stories of what they had seen or been through, Umbrella related or not. Rae passed in and out of consciousness, but whenever she awoke she caught pieces of each story that anyone was willing to share. None of them were pleasant and it made Rae sad to hear their experiences. They were all here , unified over pain, trauma and unspeakable acts. It was a grim way for people to come together._ _

__One by one, everyone started to teeter off to their respective rooms. Rae did the same. Her bedroom was definitely colder than the communal area, but she was too tired to worry about it. She climbed under the covers and looked out the window of her room. She could hardly believe she was in another country so far from home. She thought she would had been more well traveled by now. Having to start over her entire master's program because her would be alma mater was literally removed from existence via nuclear missile, she had incurred some extra expenses she wasn’t expecting. However, Rae knew she wouldn’t want to be a tourist when she knew what she knew. She was right where she was supposed to be._ _

__Her eye lids became heavy. Her last thoughts to her brain was to let her have a peaceful rest, for she was going to need all the energy she could get. She knew, as soon as they were all able, the work would begin._ _


	6. Chapter 6 : Frigid Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae is tasked to track down an elite Moscow investor who might have ties to Umbrella.  
> However, she gets in a little over her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING**
> 
> There is no actual RAPE in this chapter, but attempted Rape does happen. Skip to next chapter if this will harm you.  
> The next chapter will offer a brief summary of this chapter out of courtesy.  
> Thank you.

Chapter Six ; Frigid Stranger 

February 1st, 2003.

Downtown Moscow tea shop , 423 PM.

Wrapped up in a tan suede coat, posh boots, thick layered slacks, a gray turtle neck and gray gloves, Rae had braved the streets of Moscow for most of the late morning and afternoon. She had been poking around, as she had been asked to do. She had visited some culture sites of significance around the main downtown, popped in a few shops and had a spot of lunch at a restaurant. She was trying to appear as a friendly, intrigued tourist. One someone might want to talk to. She was currently sipping on hot black tea, to warm herself up from the wintry day. 

It had not been long until Rae got the tips she needed. Things were progressing quickly. Rae had never noticed how impatient Chris and Jill were until yesterday, but she understood their eagerness. If the threat was real, they really couldn’t waste any time. Lives would depend on their quick actions. 

Yesterday was productive in the sense that they had put together a Plan. They decided to go ahead and use Raul's idea to convert the Intel schematics into a geo-spatial scanner, and use it as a way to track down the purported facility. They agreed to fly out the next day and try it out. Before they left though, they didn’t want Rae just sitting at the safe house doing nothing, they needed her to look into the investigative part of it just in case their efforts failed. However, they didn’t know where to start. Luckily, Rae had an idea on what they could look at first, and that was following the money trail.

Rae , along with Jill and Chris, explained to the Russian B.S.A.A. chapter how Raccoon City 's politicians and authorities were on Umbrella's payroll. Chris talked about how the local police chief Irons was paid off by Umbrella to cover up the first T virus outbreak at the Spencer Mansion. Jill explained how she been watched and monitored by other police because of said Spencer Mansion incident. Rae explained how the affluent neighborhoods of the now exterminated city belonged to the corporations elite scientists, doctors, and liaisons. She even mentioned that they had employees at her state college to groom future students into loyal employees. She was surprised she threw that tidbit in, because it was very hard to talk about her would be alma mater without getting choked up. Rae had noticed Dan , one of Chris’s recruits, seemed to pay attention to her explanations of Raccoon City and she wondered if she gained a little respect there. Not that it mattered too much, but it was still nice. The corrupt Police chief Irons was not the only person Chris Redfeild mentioned to them. He had also talked about their corrupt S.T.A.R.S captain, Albert Wesker. Rae had to keep her eyes on the floor to make sure if she had showed any reaction to that, no one would see it.  
Ultimately, the Russian team didn’t seem shocked from the story of Raccoon's inner workings, for they knew their own versions of political corruption. However, they did understand why it was brought up and the allusion being made. They were asked to try and provide where they think corruption might be in relation to Umbrella operating covertly on Russian soil. It was a big ask, for Russia was a big country, but they seemed to have some idea.  
They gave Rae a list of locations in Downtown Moscow where some of the city's elite frequented. It was a stretch but somebody might know something or know someone who might be a stake holder or investor in Umbrella operations in Russia. Rae said she would explore them in the morrow while they were gone for the next two days, although Jill warned Rae that if they indeed found it on the first go around, they were infiltrating on the spot. Rae understood that meant she might be alone for longer, or maybe an even worse outcome. If they all perished, Rae would have to find herself a way home. While she had a passport, and some money, it would still be difficult and honestly Rae didn’t want to think about the team dying.  
Chris had given Rae a handgun for personal protection. He gave her a quick lesson, but truly Rae wasn’t fully comfortable in her ability and Chris knew it too. He gave her a knife as well, and Rae felt a little more confident with that.  
Before departing, Raul explained to Rae that he will be fastening recording cameras to the team 's vests, so that footage could be sent from that to his personal laptop. He told Rae that if the worse were to happen, the recordings sent to his laptop would be evidence for her to act on. He also threw in that if all went well, maybe they could all celebrate with some drinks downtown. Rae could feel the attraction starting to build from Raul, but she simply could not entertain it. She had to focus on this mission, but then after really sort out her mind when it came to Wesker. 

As she drank her hot black tea, she could feel the cold handle of the knife pressing against her backside, tucked gently under her turtleneck and slacks. She felt most comfortable leaving it there, for no one to see, and easy to retrieve. She did not pick this tea place randomly. This tea shop was said to be the place where a certain wife of a wealthy businessmen liked to come get her daily tea. The only problem was, Rae did not speak Russian. She would have to catch this wife's eye and pray she spoke English. Rae was a bit nervous, this was not how she did things. She comfortably researched things and set up interviews when necessary at her pace and on her terms. This was some spy shit she wasn’t really accustomed to, and beyond the absurdity of it, she really was playing with fire. If she bumped into the wrong person, she could get herself into some trouble. 

But they had no choice. The world had already been burned once in Raccoon City, and the embers were still smoldering. They had to play with the fire, until it was snuffed out.  
As Rae was finishing up her tea, she heard the shop door swing open. She glanced over to see a wealthy looking woman arrive through it. She had a gorgeous fur coat and very shiny boots from what Rae could tell. The woman waltzed in and nodded at the tea sommelier. It seemed the person knew her order without even having to exchange conversation, so that told Rae this wealthy woman was a regular. There just one more detail Rae needed to pick out. Rae stole a glance at the woman's right hand, and there sat atop the ring finger , a very lavish diamond ring. A married woman with a wealthy husband. It was very possible this the woman Rae needed to bump into.  
Rae asked the tea sommelier if she could have what that woman was having. The sommelier smirked a little, almost condescendingly.

“Zat Blend is a unique 'vone. I dont think you vish to spend so much money today” He said.

“Oh” Rae said a bit embarrassed, her cheeks getting hot. 

Rae heard the woman speak up in the back, saying something in Russian to the sommelier. He simply nodded and smiled.

“Actually, Lady Minoavena vould like to buy you vone”

_Score. ___

__Rae looked back at the Woman, who had lit a cigarette and beckoned her to come join her with a hand. Rae noticed there was a no smoking sign on the walls, but the sommelier said nothing to the Wife lighting a cigarette._ _

__“I like to chat vit foreigners. Come sit vit me” She said to Rae. Rae got up and joined her. Her heart was beating a little faster in her chest because this was go time. If this was indeed one of the woman the Russian B.S.A.A. Chapter told her about, Rae would absolutely have to not blow it._ _

__Rae chatted with the wealthy woman for a bit over tea. Rae actually was enjoying it, and had this been some other assignment, like a tourist piece of life in post-soviet Russia, this might be a lighter affair. The wife was inherently malicious, but she definitely thought highly of herself and immune to rules. Probably just like her husband. Rae fabricated a story about how she was visiting out of curiosity to see if she could handle a Russian winter holiday to which the woman was tickled over. The wife went on about how she would like to live in America, but her husband was too wrapped up with his investments and friends and wont make the move. She joked she might just sell her ring and leave without him._ _

__“My husband is a little much” Lady Minoavena said to Rae. “The vorkers who manage our estate grounds convene at a bar every night to decompress from working vor him”_ _

__“Oh? Do they make strong drinks?” Rae asked innocently while raising her eyebrows. The wife simply laughed at the question._ _

__“Of course, or zey vould have no patrons. Samovar's circle is known for their drinks. But my dear, zat bar is for ze common rabble. You will have no interest going zere. Stick to zee bars on zis side of the city.” She said matter of fact._ _

__Rae made a note that was where she should go next. After the tea was finished and few more minutes of small talk, Lady Minoavena was ready to move on. Rae thanked her for her generosity. The wife said if they crossed paths on her sight seeing again to stop and chat, and with that she was on her way. Rae sat there for a moment, pondering. If she could befriend one of the workers at this bar called Samovar's circle, she could probably get some very much needed dirt._ _

__She hoped the others were alright._ _

__February 1st, 2003_ _

__Samovar's circle, 947 PM._ _

__Lady Minoavena's warning had been an understatement. Samovar's circle was in a rough part of the city. Rae had been catcalled a couple times on her way to the bar. She saw many homeless people and she had no idea how they survived, and it hit her in the heart strings because there was nothing she could do for them. A homeless lady had grabbed Rae by the arms and physically tried to restrain her while asking her something in Russian that Rae presumed was for food or money. It took some shoving, but Rae finally had gotten her off and she darted towards the bar entrance._ _

__Rae was slightly shook up, but she did her best to appear calm and collected, and she did that by ordering a drink. She sat on a bar stool in the middle of the counter so she could have equal ear shot access to those sitting right or left of her. Again, Rae did not speak Russian. If she did, this venture would be easier._ _

__And Safer._ _

__But she would have to do what she pulled off with the rich wife today. She would have to make herself available to talk to, and hope the right people walked in and spoke English. If not, it was a wash and Rae would have to try something else tomorrow. Rae reminded herself she was armed with a combat knife and she needed to feel emboldened to use if need be. She was a bit upset at herself that she didn’t think of it once while on the walk over here, and she really should have. In the middle of privately admonishing herself, she noticed a pair of gentlemen walk in._ _

__They both appeared in their late thirties or early forties. They looked like they had been working all day. They were laughing and chatting amongst themselves and they took two seats at the counter, a few spaces away from Rae to her left. Rae noticed there wasn’t many others in the bar. There was a group of younger adults, exhibiting counter culture outfits, sitting at a table to themselves, drinking. Rae was pretty sure that wasn’t her target, but these men looked it.  
Only one way to find out._ _

__Rae gave them a bit to get settled and she nursed her drink. When they were finally on their second round, Rae quickly slammed hers and leaned over to order another one. She made sure she stretched over the counter with an arched back to show off her feminine shape, and one of the men did look over for that._ _

__She spoke in very loud English that she wasn’t sure what to get at the Bar tender, so she asked for a few more minutes._ _

__The bartender returned with a drink for her saying the two men over there purchased for her. Rae nodded and smiled at them and did a cheers motion with her drink. With that, the two men sauntered over and each took a seat on either side of her. Rae's heart start to race. This was the last place she wanted to be, but the mission to procure the right information was the goal, and she had to stay oriented. She knew what these men were going to try and she knew had to be careful. What they didn’t know, was what she was after._ _

__“Vats a beautiful American girl like you drinking alone at a place like this?” One asked. Rae was relieved it was in English. If they spoke, her job become a bit more doable.Rae knew such a question would be asked, so she sipped thoughtfully and flashed a smile.  
“Just getting to know the area. I might move here.” She lied. The two laughed._ _

__“Oh you silly angel. This is not a place to move. “ He laughed. “Why are you really here?”_ _

__Rae blushed a bit, but not for the reason the Russian man might think. She wasn’t off to a great start in terms of being convincing._ _

__“I am just...looking for some fun.” Rae said. She watched then men exchange looks. Thats all she needed to say for the time being._ _

__“Another round.” The man said to the bartender. Rae wasnt sure what they were all drinking, but it was tasty and strong._ _

__As the night wore on, she laughed at their prodding jokes and entertained them with questions about themselves. Rae knew people loved to talk about themselves. She learned that from doing interview for journal pieces. Just keep asking questions with genuine interest, and they will keep talking. Finally, when they got to what they do for their line of work, they were nice and liquored up to talk._ _

__The only problem is Rae felt she was starting to become drunk too. Hopefully not as much as them. None the less, she pressed on. She had to keep this visage up._ _

__“We vork for a rich bastard. A real son of a bitch. Man has more investments zan Russia has people.” He said harshly and took a sip of his drink._ _

__“Really? How do you know that? “ Rae asked nonchalantly, although this was probably going to be the most important question of the night._ _

__“Im a bit a nosy and he is a bit messy. A man with zat much money shhould hire a personal secretary, but he already lets us know he pays us too much to do what we do. He is cheap” The man who went by Kostyah said. His friend and workmate, Varil, said he liked to be nosy too. Not to be outdone in front of Rae, he even mentioned what kind of stuff he liked to look at._ _

__“Im curious vhat the bastard is spending his money on to justify our low vages. Ive peaked at a few. He is a real scoundrel. He funds trips for trophy hunters to bring back skins of endangered animals that he can re-sell. I am pretty sure I've even seen a human trafficking document, of course it was all in some sort of code. But you know what else I saw that I couldn’t believe? It says he had some investments vith a company called Umbrella. I dont know about you, but im pretty sure Umbrella was zat American company that caused a huge viral outbreak that killed hundreds of thousands of people. What kind of scumbag runs with a company like that?”_ _

__That was all Rae needed to hear. This was her man. She needed to get all the information she could on this guy. She was about to ask more but then she felt the man named Kostyah start to rub his hand on her thigh._ _

__“Hes a scumbag indeed, but ve dont need to talk about him anymore. No need to bore you with that do ve angel?” He said luridly._ _

__Then Varil's hand was snaking around her waist._ _

__“My friend here is right. You know, Kostyah and I do a lot of zings together. Ve work together. Ve drink together. And sometimes...” He leaned in to whisper something into her ear”...ve enjoy a voman together too. Vhy don’t ve get out of here my sweet little American girl.”_ _

__Rae knew it was time to leave. She felt a little woozy and if she staid any longer ,she wasn’t sure she would have the coherent ability to talk herself out of this. She laughed a little nervously._ _

__“Haha , you know, its very late. And I really should get back to my ...um, hotel room. Its been a pleasure , chatting with you both.” Rae said awkwardly and started to get up. “ I 'll pay my tab and take my leave. You gentlemen have been very fun and entertaining, thank you for drinking with me.” Rae said as sincerely as possible. It was funny to her how they could speak so ill of another man, who definitely did sound like a scum bag, but ready to commit a scummy act themselves._ _

__Varil and Kostyah showed no interest in paying her tab, so Rae paid up and started to exit the bar. They looked a bit angry and disappointed, but since they didn’t have to spend money on her, Rae figured no harm done and they would leave her alone. She exited Samovar's circle, and almost stumbled on the way out. She knew she couldn’t drive the B.S.A.A. Chapter's car back, she would have to get a taxi. She looked around and saw there was no tax service near by, and Rae started to panic. She really didn’t think this through. She might have to just sleep in the car with the heater on._ _

__As she started to stumble over snow back to her car, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw it was Kostyah._ _

__“Didnt think you get rid of me that easily hmm? There’s no vone to drive you home sweet girl. You should stay with me for the evening to keep you safe.” Rae felt her heart start to pound in her chest. This was getting bad. She heard the door to the bar open, and Varil appeared, adjusting his coat to his body._ _

__“Oh I don’t know about all that...” Rae slurred out. She saw they both smirked and looked at each other. The next thing Rae knew they were rushing her into an alleyway behind the bar. Kostyah pushed her against the brick wall behind the bar and placed a hand over her mouth. Varil started to unbutton his pants._ _

__Rae couldn’t believe it. Her mind was starting to fuzz over. She was about to be raped and possibly killed afterward, and she was too weak and intoxicated to do anything about it. And the fucked up part was it had all been for naught. She didn’t even learn the person of interest's name. She languidly tried to reach for the knife behind her back, but kostyah grabbed both her wrists and pinned them over her head. He started saying something in Russian at Varil, he pulled his penis out and begin stroking it. He reached his freehand out to Rae's buttons of her slacks. Rae clinched her eyes shut. She didn’t want to be awake for this. It was so cold outside, she couldn’t believe they wanted to do this to her here. She tensed her body up._ _

__Then , out of nowhere, Varil was sent flying further down the alleyway. She heard him yelp as he crashed painfully into a collection of trashcans and miscellaneous metal scrap. Rae opened her eyes and saw a confused look on Kostyah's face. He had released her and started to go towards his friend, deeper down the dark alleyway. Rae slumped down on the cold ground, catching her breath. She wasn’t sure what was happening, but she needed a moment to breathe again._ _

__Rae heard a scream from the alleyway and looked up. She heard what sounded like a disgusting crack of bones and muscle tissue. Then silence. Footsteps started to come from that section of the alleyway until they stepped into the light._ _

__Rae couldn’t be sure, but she had an idea of who it was emerging. When he did appear in the light, her suspicion was confirmed. In a black trench coat and those infamous glasses, she saw him there. He paused to regard her and Rae felt slightly embarrassed, mixed with adrenaline coursing through her, considering what she was just about to go through._ _

__As Wesker stepped closer to her, he leaned down to her level._ _

__“My, you’ve certainly made a reckless mess of yourself this evening.” He said admonishing and brushed a hand gently on her forehead.  
Rae scoffed. She stood up slowly and poked a finger firmly into his shoulder._ _

__“You don’t get to tell me what kind of messes I’ve made.” She said hotly, referring to her opinion of him and everything he has done._ _

__Rae felt very drunk._ _

__“Good night to you sir” She said firmly, almost comically, and stepped away from him. The next step , Rae started to trip but she felt him catch her._ _

__“I am taking you home, Rae. I don’t have time for this silly charade a moment longer.” She heard him say, clearly annoyed. She wanted to say something, but lacked the words and honestly was too inebriated to contest it. She really did need a safe ride home.  
She felt him scoop her up like a groom does his wife. She put her arms around him and just rested her head on his chest. He did just save her from something awful. She felt him reach into her pocket with one of his hands and fished out the keys. She remained awake for a few moments more, and then she drifted off to the sound of his very rapid heart beat in his chest._ _


	7. Chapter 7 : Night Crawler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesker muses over Rae and where she falls into his plans.  
> He also stops the unthinkable from happening to her, and brings her back to the Safe House.

Chapter 7 : Night Crawler

February 1st, 2003

Undisclosed Location in Moscow

He had been at this game for awhile now. He had been patient. More than the universe deserved. He had been methodical, steering the outcome to the only possible one that benefited him. And yet somehow, the universe felt he was not ready for the rewards that lay beyond his reaping, and pushed the goal post a little further out with each step he took.

He couldn’t foresee everything, and he truly was man of opportunity. However, some things could not be left to chance and furthermore, not everyone had the time to wait. He certainly didn't. 

He always expected some level of Umbrella functionality after Raccoon City. He knew they wouldn't take their losses laying down. They had multiple party tricks, an extremely far reach and very deep pockets. Even though Umbrella's heart had crumbled, and even though their market power was as about as strong as a start up company's stock share, the veins of Umbrella were still delivering blood to its surviving organs. This, he did not expect. He thought someone would have exposed Umbrella by now. He figured a certain someone he knew would have pulled the trigger on that. He expected Umbrella to slowly die off. That never happened. That day never came. They were still alive and kicking, like a reanimated corpse with a hefty dose of the T-Virus. 

Umbrella had merely shifted their focus. Albert wished he had paid more attention over the years on just how much that shift really was. He felt foolish now, thinking that back then procuring Umbrella's assets would be simple. He had learned that when he failed to procure the T-Veronica Virus for his new employers from that dying Ashford infrastructure. What a waste, and that Ashford Woman was more than cared to handle. 

He was even more reminded that Umbrella hadn't exactly forgotten about him. While he assumed they thought he was dead, they seemed to be on high alert for him whenever he tried to break in to any remaining facilities. Whenever he did manage to successfully infiltrate, the goods he was looking for were always gone, as if they had been moved right before he arrived.

Sergei. Sergei Vladimir. It had to be him. An old rival. And clearly aware that he wast actually dead. How much Umbrella knew of that or cared, Wesker was unsure. But Sergei knew Albert was alive and well, and seemed take pleasure in thwarting whatever he was up to.

But it didnt matter if Umbrella knew if he was alive or not. In retrospect, it never did. What DID matter was the infrastructure that Umbrella still had. Satellites , an entire global network, just floating in space, doing nothing. Oh what great use he could make out of them. Abandoned, but still beautiful were the functional warehouses and research facilities, scattered about the globe. All he needed was a few loyal subjects to fill them. If he could restore his old employee privileges and then some, well then he could finally move forward in creating a vision of the world he wanted.

A perfect world of supreme beings, with him as their leader. Their God. The orchestrator of humanity's survival and conqueror of Evolution. Oh, if those Virologists he worked along side in the '90s could see him now. Literally merged with Birkin's progenitor virus. Too bad they are all dead, ashes composted in the soil of where a once great city stood.

Wesker leaned against the door of his inn room, in a run down hotel on the tough side of Moscow. He had been deep in his thoughts, as there was a lot to think about.

_Hell, if William could see me... _He thought and suppressed a laugh. While the look on his old colleague’s face would be priceless, it would hardly console his current concerns. And that was the Umbrella Facility in the Caucus mountains, operating under a dummy company that Oswell Spencer had purchased a long time ago.__

___Smart, old bastard. ____ _

____Surely, Sergei would expect him to show up. He had to time his entrance properly. He needed to download everything that was left of Umbrella onto a chip and then destroy that remaining facility. As Wesker understood it, these days, the main manufacturer of bio-weapons was coming out of that facility, and pretty much every other facility still running today were just small, adjunct research facilities. They spent their days studying what once was, which was no where near the awesome bandwidth Umbrella's NEST used to run at back in Raccoon City. Umbrella was peddling their wares to terrorist organizations and nation's militaries alike. They were just shamelessly taking whatever money they could get._ _ _ _

____No matter._ _ _ _

____He wasn’t expecting Redfeild and Valentine to show up. In a way, it affected nothing. If anything, it would make the perfect distraction. He figured they might find it soon, and he should head out that way as soon as possible. Its just something was nagging at him to stay in Moscow for a little longer._ _ _ _

____There was no use dancing around the subject. He was growing frustrated with denying it to himself._ _ _ _

____It was Rae. Its always Rae.Knowing she was here, within his grasp was just enough to hold him back._ _ _ _

____He had been watching this new B.S.A.A. since Redfeild had incepted it. He had planted a tracker on them a long time ago. While tracking dense grunts wasn’t exactly a part of his plan, they really had proved useful showing him combat data on what kind of projects he could abandon or keep when he became in charge of Umbrella's remaining operations. However, when he found out Rae had contacted them, things became complicated._ _ _ _

____Deep down, he wanted Rae to put the past behind her and accept things as they are. He wanted her to understand there were bigger things at play and he needed to finesse them. Only then, she might forgive him, and then join him. Rae was more than sex now. She was someone who tolerated him and maybe that could turn into some form, dare he say, compassion. Then, his vision would be complete. There was no point in doing it alone._ _ _ _

____But she was on the other side of this. She was still fighting what she felt was the good fight. She was still fighting _him _. As long as that remained, there would never be peace between them. The idea of her forgiving him would mean she would need to compromise her morality. He didn't see her doing that any time soon.___ _ _ _

______But in time, he would make her see. Or so he thought he might. He didn’t expect her to get wrapped up in all this right now. And here she was, poking her heard around Moscow like a delicate lamb, waiting to be slaughtered. He couldn’t fucking stand it. It was too easy. He was tired of it. If he could convince her to accept a gift of greatness, to be by his side, he would never have to worry about her again._ _ _ _ _ _

______It was settled. He knew the rest of the team were already halfway to the facility by now. No doubt they would find it when they got there, because at least one of them has a brain. He had to get there before they did. But he had to take care of Rae first. He knew he wouldn’t be able to concentrate until he safely removed her from the equation._ _ _ _ _ _

______He could pick her out of a crowd anywhere. He found her poking around at shops like a ridiculous tourist wasting precious amounts of time. It was infuriating._ _ _ _ _ _

______But he kept his distance. It wasn't time yet. And honestly, what would he say? He knew she wasn’t afraid of him. He didn’t want her to be. He knew he couldn’t convince Rae to abandon her dreams and join his. That was just as absurd. He felt stupid wasting his own time , but in the same vein, he could go nowhere else until he confronted her._ _ _ _ _ _

______He followed her for some time, and it wildly challenged his patience. He watched her make a complete fool of herself at the bar. He sat there, seething, at the two men even putting a hand on her like they owned her. But he didn’t move. She was her own woman and these were her choices, and he sat there, unmoving._ _ _ _ _ _

______It wasn’t until things started to go south did he feel his intervention was necessary. He might have gone a little overboard snapping both their necks, but he doubted the streets of Moscow would be angry that two would be rapists were dead.  
And now here he was, driving Rae home to that silly excuse of a “safe house” she was staying at. Rae had lulled awake a few times in the passenger side but then went back to sleep. When they arrived, he parked and went over to Rae's side and prodded her shoulders a bit._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Come Rae. Time to go inside.” He said and scooped her up. He saw that she languidly opened her eyes to look at him and then close them again softly. He finally had her in his arms but it was hard to enjoy because it was a ridiculous situation and his mind was else where. He made up his mind that he would lay her down and get out of there. He had wasted enough time on this woman, more than he ever should._ _ _ _ _ _

______He finally reached their apartments, and when he got inside, he found the nearest couch and laid her down on it. He brushed a strand of hair away from her eye. For a moment he just looked at her. Then he turned around to start to leave.  
“Don't go” He heard her say softly. He sighed inwardly and turned to face her._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What is it Rae? I'm horribly pressed for time. “ He said sternly but waltzed over to her anyway._ _ _ _ _ _

______She sat up slightly, but still leaned on the couch._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Come here.” She said and reached a hand out. Wesker automatically came closer without a second thought, drawn to her._ _ _ _ _ _

______He felt her hand reaching for his crotch. She rubbed her hand over the bulge in his pants gently but firmly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“How about right here? You and me, like we used to” She said softly. She retracted her hands to start fumbling with her slacks buttons._ _ _ _ _ _

______He couldn’t lie to himself. He wanted her, and he would gladly take her right now. But this wasn’t right. She was intoxicated, just babbling off desires to him. Besides, he had somewhere to be._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Rae, stop. You are not yourself.” He chastised and grabbed her wrists. “I've wasted enough time I cant get back, chasing your pretty little ass all over Moscow. “ He pushed her back into the couch and then got up._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I must be going.” He said, even though he wanted to stay. He could see the hurt on her face, but he didn’t have time to worry about that. As a sign of good faith, he found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down a name he did know. He scribbled the letters that spelled out “Alexander Vitrusky”. He was an investor, one of many, who his old rival Sergei Vladimir approached to help fund the facility Spencer bought many years ago in the Caucus. He left the note on the table by the couch Rae was on. That was the man Rae had learned about tonight. Wesker knew of him years ago. She would wake to see this and get to work. He knew she would._ _ _ _ _ _

______He headed for the door without looking back. He knew if he did, he would go right over to her and entertain her advances. He shut the door behind him and left. He had to hop into his helicopter and speed to the Caucus and enter the facility the same time Redfeild and his silly gang will. They would be his cover when he slipped in. It would all be perfect._ _ _ _ _ _

______If Rae would just stay put._ _ _ _ _ _

______He might come back for her. He hadn’t decided yet. He would know how he felt once he had what he wanted in his hands. If he felt he could go on alone, he would. If he felt he couldnt, then..._ _ _ _ _ _

______He knew what he would do._ _ _ _ _ _


	8. Chapter 8 : Hung up Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through a headache and mixed feelings, Rae finds out something big.

Chapter 8 : Hung up over 

B.S.A.A. Safe House – Moscow City limits 

February 2nd , 2003. 11:12 AM.

She felt the warm sensation of the sun beams start to prick her face. She opened her eye lids slowly and then squinted at the piercing daylight. The cracked, old blinds of the nearest apartment window didn't provide much shade and was forcing her to wake. She started to slowly sit up but immediately felt the throb of a hang over hit her like a train wreck. She fell back down into the couch, grimacing and gripping her head in mild agony.

“Owww man....” She groaned in displeasure. She knew she needed to drink water and take some Safsprin. Except, she stopped using Safpsrin as a mild pain reliever after Raccoon City. She boycotted all former Umbrella products, even if they had be re-branded to other companies. It was dirty blood money as far as she was concerned. 

She got up more slowly this time, and waltzed over to the dirty kitchen sink to get a glass of tap water. She drank greedily and went in for a second glass until she was sated. She sat down in the nearest chair to wait for a feeling of reprieve to kick in. As she sat there, the memories of last night started to come back to her, and she really wished she didn’t have to remember them. 

To say she was embarrassed at herself was to say the least. She felt shame for the mess she put herself in. Even if progress was made, it was sloppy and it hadn't been safe at all. 

_That was really fucking stupid _She thought to herself.__

__And on top of that, with her inhibitions down, she remembered she propositioned Wesker to have sex with her, out of the blue. He had just shown up out of nowhere and she felt so desperate. She hadn’t even had a chance to process him showing up, after he warned her that he wouldn’t be keeping an eye on her during all this._ _

__He lied. It was typical of him to not be honest with her._ _

__And now the Team was gone to actually put a stop to something insidious, and what does she go and do in their absence? Get drunk and try have to sex with a psychopath that was her friend's enemy. On top of that, he also rejected her. That hurt. She wasn’t used to him ever saying no to that. She was happy no one was home to actually witness her methodology, because it wasn’t anything to smile at. Furthermore, Wesker showing up with her all liquored up would certainly not go over well if any of them were home._ _

__After Rae was done beating herself up, she figured she would nurse herself back to a decent feeling and then get right back to work. Her phone was flashing with an unread message. Rae waltzed over to her phone and saw she had a text message from Jill Valentine._ _

__“We found it. Were going inside. Stand by for contact. If you don't hear from us in 48 hours, well, you know what to do. - JV”_ _

__Rae's fingers started to tremble. It was getting real. She was far form the action but it felt so close . These were her friends, and they were counting on her._ _

__She would give herself an hour or two to rest the hangover off and then she could start contributing something worth a damn to the team's cause. She retrieved some ice from the freezer, a cloth by the sink, and plopped back down on the couch._ _

__While applying the ice cloth to her forehead, her thoughts floated to him. How it felt to be held like that by him. She always felt like puddy in his hands. She hated that the only serious relationship she ever had was with someone like him. The word serious was a strange way to describe, and it felt like a stretch. They were never an Item, and they never declared intentions. It just a few months of sex back when she was in college, but somehow, he has turned into some reoccurring figure in her life, bonded by trauma._ _

___Someone dangerous. Someone against humanity ____ _

____She really needed to sort this out. It would be easier for her if he was dead, but such thoughts filled her with an uncomfortable void. Would she really appreciate him dead? The world might. Raccoon city survivors might. But would she? If he turned himself around, and did a complete 180 and tried to right all the wrongs, would she consider him then?_ _ _ _

____Rae couldn’t believe she was bargaining in her mind, making excuses for him. No amount of rights he did now could ever rectify the wrongs. The wrongs have caused horrid ripples into people's lives and history. There was no apology strong enough to fix that. No amount of good deeds would ever overturn that evil._ _ _ _

____She thought she might bait him, offer herself up to him more if he promised to do good instead of bad, but how long could she keep that up? He would smell the inauthentic veneer of it all it and it would just strain them both. He probably would even entertain it. He would probably just lie to get what he wanted from her anyway._ _ _ _

____She really needed to move on. She would seek therapy if she made it back to the states. It was time to process everything. Raccoon City, Wesker, Jessica, Dr. Lennard. All of it.  
Rae decided she would go on a date with Raul if he asked. It was time to start considering healthy romantic relationships._ _ _ _

____If he and the team made it back._ _ _ _

____“The Team...” she muttered aloud._ _ _ _

____Rae got up and set her ice cloth aside. Painful headache or not, she had work to do._ _ _ _

____She noticed a scrap of paper on the table by the couch. Reaching for it, she snatched it up and read a name scribbled on it. It said Alexander Vitrusky. She vaguely remembered Wesker writing something on a piece of a paper for her last night as she angrily watched him leave._ _ _ _

____“Hmmm....” She smoothed out the note with her finger tips. There's only one way to find out why this name was important enough to be written down for her._ _ _ _

____Rae retrieved her laptop from her assigned room. Google was always her friend, and she was going to make great use of it today. She typed his name into the search bar and started to investigate...._ _ _ _

____Not even an hour later, Rae had learned he was a wealthy businessman and an Moscow socialite. In the photos that did show up, Rae recognized his wife. Elegant and reserved like she was at the tea shop. What Rae did notice that was super interesting was that her name online was different than what she went by at the tea shop. She might call herself Lady Minoevena but she was actually Mina Vitrusky._ _ _ _

____Rae felt like an epiphany was hitting her. She couldn’t believe she didn’t see it before. This woman doesn’t actually like her husband and there was something to be farmed there. Rae checked the time on her phone and felt like there might still be a chance to catch her at the tea shop if it was truly a daily visit._ _ _ _

____“Please dont be gone. Please still be there” She chanted aloud like an affirmation, grabbing her coat and the keys to the B.S.A.A. car._ _ _ _

____B.S.A.A. Safe House – Moscow city limits_ _ _ _

____7:14 PM_ _ _ _

____“Were going to blow the lid right off on these bastards.”_ _ _ _

____Rae rocked back and forth gleefully in her chair. She was absolutely ecstatic .The choice to seek out Lady Minoevena again had paid off in huge way._ _ _ _

____At first, when Rae decided to be blunt about her journalism profession and what she was after, the wife was rude for she felt her privacy was being invaded. However, when Rae quickly explained that she was after her husband and more so on a broader scale, looking for justice, Minoevena softened and ended up being more than happy to cooperate with Rae. Rae's impression that the wife only really liked to spend her husband's money rather than spend time with her husband had been correct.  
Rae replayed the satisfying meeting in her head, as she stared at her fresh, manically typed report. _ _ _ _

____“Listen, I don’t know if those two dead knuckle-draggers have anything to do vit you, but good riddance. Ze timing is perfect. Vit them dead, it vould appear like they are the ones responsible for some missing documents....and not me.”_ _ _ _

____“You mean it? You can get me something that ties Vitrusky to any illegal activity? I ll blow this whistle on any crook, but I need proof. How will you get it to me?”_ _ _ _

____“Zat vont be an issue. Go to ze bridal shop down ze street from here in a few hours. I'll have a servant deliver a parcel to a beautiful young voman looking to try on a dress. Make sure you get zat parcel.”_ _ _ _

____“I thank you for this. This is huge.”_ _ _ _

____“Please, ze pleasure truly is mine. You cannot even begin to understand ze reprieve this vould bring.”_ _ _ _

____Those last words of Lady Minoevena echoed in her head. Now, in her hands, she had so many slips, invoices, emails and account statements that would help. While they were in a language she could not understand, Umbrella INC was mentioned several times. That’s all she needed. The rest of the Russian B.S.A.A team could do some damage with this._ _ _ _

____Her report was short, but sweet. It detailed the names of the other investors Vitrusky had on his documents, the nature of each document and lastly, how many times Umbrella is mentioned per each document. Her highly organized report would be ready to be read by the team as soon as they got back._ _ _ _

____If they got back..._ _ _ _

____Rae hoped it would not have to come to that. If she didn’t hear back by tomorrow, she would have to pack up, take what she found and try her luck back home in the states._ _ _ _

____Her excitement dwindled when she thought about what was going on while she sat here, admiring her prizes._ _ _ _

____Chris, Jill....The team....what were they seeing? Were they okay..._ _ _ _

____A fleeting thought of Albert Wesker and how he was faring came to her mind and she wondered if he was near by her team, making things easier or harder for them._ _ _ _

____She didn’t want to think about that anymore._ _ _ _

____Rae stood up and folded her arms and looked out the window. The last rays of the sun were fading and the day was turning to night. Rae had a feeling she would be too pensive to sleep. She walked back over to her report to see if she could organize it or detail it any better than it already was._ _ _ _


	9. Chapter 9 : Eastern Promises, Western Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team makes it back, successful but not without loss.  
> Wesker gets what he wants, now there is just one more thing for him to seek.

Chapter 9 : Eastern Promises, Western Dreams 

Russian B.S.A.A. Safe House – Moscow City Limits

February 3rd, 2003  
9:43 PM.

The mood of the safe house was mixed.

How can you celebrate a win after there has been loss? Chris announced to Rae as he and the team walked in that the facility was shut down. It had detonated a self destruct. He looked somewhat happy to report no more bio-weapons would be produced from there but that happy look didn’t last long, and it was obvious as to why.

Rae stood in the corner of the kitchen, watching them unwind, quietly. She had been waiting for them all day since she had woken up, and she had barely slept the night before from her nervousness. She had so much on her mind these past 24 hours. Her team, the mission, her report, wesker, herself. It was a lot. 

But they were back now. 

Although Rae would not show it out of respect, she was deeply relieved to see Jill and Chris had made it back. She couldn’t jump for joy or hug them. That would be massively inappropriate , for not everyone was so lucky. Dan and Raul made it back. Marcus and Phil did not. Of the Russian chapter, only half survived. They milled about, their heads low. Rae felt a pit in her stomach.

She didn’t ask what happened, she knew the details would come to her in time. 

After they had settled in, Rae was approached by Jill and Raul. Chris was talking with others, in another room.

“So....did you find anything?” Valentine asked tonelessly. Raul stared intently at Rae when Jill asked her that, and Rae figured he was happy to see if her if he was crushing on her, after what he has been through. Rae was more than happy to deliver some postive news. 

“I did. I have a report prepared for our team here. In summation, those suspected businessmen actually do have ties Umbrella investing, and I have the notes to prove it. We can go over it with them...when they are ready.” Rae said respectfully. Jill nodded.  
“Good work Rae. You always do good work. That’s really great to hear.....” she trailed off. Jill looked like she was somewhere else and Rae understood. She got like that sometimes too. Rae did notice that Jill exchanged a look at Raul and then yawned, stretching her arms over her head.

“Well, I'm spent , in more ways than one. I am going to bed. Please, don't wake me up for anything unless you are on fire or dying.”

“Wouldn't being on fire just constitute as dying?” Raul asked semi-playfully, in a tired voice.

“No” Jill dismissed gently and started to walk away. “Trust me, Ive seen my fair share of things on fire that aren't dying.” and with that Jill waved a hand and left them alone.

There was a short awkward silence. Raul smiled sheepishly and took a seat in a chair near Rae's work space.

“If its alright with you, I don’t think I can sleep any time soon. I should like to talk to someone. Would you mind keeping me some company?” He asked her kindly with earnest eyes. Without hesitation, Rae felt herself smiling and nodding.  
“Sure. Want something to drink? They might have something around.” Rae wanted to be helpful. Her role was support and they needed it. She noticed Raul handsomely grinned at her suggestion.

“Please”

Rae did find some vodka on top of a fridge and poured Raul a stiff drink mixed with some juice. She pulled a chair up next to him and smiled intently.

“So, where are you from?” She asked thoughtfully.

and the two staid up most of the night, chatting....

*********************************************************************************************

Wesker leaned back into his helicopter pilot seat. He had parked it down somewhere in the wilderness, not far from Moscow's city limits.

He exhaled deeply and looked down at a shiny , small object in his hands. 

While the operation did not go smoothly, he had what he wanted. Everything and anything that Umbrella had ever done, is doing and hoped to do existed on this gold-plated USB. The totality of the company , literally in between his black gloved finger tips.  
It was positively delicious. It was priceless and soon would be worthless all at the same time. He could hardly believe it, and yet, he knew this day would come. He knew it from the time he was sprinting away from the Spencer Mansion, fully invigorated, reinvented and born anew. He knew then he would be the last Umbrella man standing.

Sergei was dead, He killed him. The Umbrella facility running in the caucus was blown sky high, by his efforts no doubt. Sure, Redfield and Valentine distracted the bioweapons for a bit, allowing him to slip undetected. Mostly undetected. Sergei had been expecting him, as he always did. 

_Now you can expect the long slumber of Death ___

__No doubt Redfield would think he triggered the self destruct somehow and think its was his team's doing that was the ultimate undoing._ _

__Wesker could let him think that , because the real prize was in his hand. Redfield would never grasp the true value of it and he really is the one who lost. The only thing Redfield had over him was good terms with Rae Siverling, the object of his affections.  
He had hoped when he finally reached this achievement, he would be rid of wanting to see her again. She was such an inconsequential outlier to his plans that it was remarkably stupid for her to have preoccupied his thoughts this far into the game._ _

__But yet, here she was, on his mind._ _

__That’s why his helicopter was parked in the wilderness near their safe house._ _

__He wanted to see her but he had no idea what he would even say. He had nothing of interest to pitch to her. This wasn’t a sex proposition. It was something more._ _

__He thought maybe he could synthesize an enhancement, a viral cocktail, personalized, just for her. He thought maybe she would be interested in becoming like him, and then after, she would start to see the world as he did. He wouldn’t have to look at it alone anymore. She would understand it all then._ _

__He knew she would never say yes to that._ _

__He knew she didn't hate him, but he knew she wanted to. He wished that was enough to drive him away._ _

__But it didn’t, because he found himself starting to depart his helicopter. He knew it was cold, but his body couldn’t feel such unpleasantness. He was his own furnace. He started to sprint. He would be at the safe house in minutes.  
It wasn’t until he arrived right outside the safe house did he finally feel the cold. Not from the wind, not from the ice, not from any facet of the weather. _ _

__He felt an icy punch to his heart when he looked through the window and saw her laughing. And smiling. With another man. They were sitting so close. She looked like she was having a good time. He was an attractive man, as far as brainless commoners went. It looked like Rae might like him._ _

__Wesker's lips curled into tight frown._ _

__“Hmmph” He uttered._ _

__There was nothing to do here. Wesker turned on his heel, and did not look back. He sprinted off into the wilderness, and thought of the sight before him no more._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter.  
> One more mega chapter and that will be the end of Cold Candor.


	10. chapter 10 : This is the last time....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae reminiscences on all she has accomplished before she delivers a speech.  
> Wesker shows up one more time to ask Rae to join him for a life of greatness.

Chapter 10 : This is the last time...

September 30th 2003

The Four Seasons Hotel Suite – St. Louis, MO.

6:45 PM.

An invitation in cursive sat in the lap of someone, next to a cerulean masquerade mask, embroidered with sky blue rhinestones. The invitation read :

_Raccoon City Survivors Masquerade Gala ___

__A woman dressed in a light blue ballroom gown sat in a ornate, gold painted chair , directly in front of a mirror. Her hair was twisted into a Victorian-esque bun, adorned with glinting blue rhinestones, set in a gold painted hair clips. Her make up was professionally done, to accentuate all her natural features. Her heel slippers were white with a blue sheen that sparkled when the light hit it just right. She looked like a fairy tale princess, about to attend her debut ball. However, tonight's event was not anything like that at all._ _

__Rae Siverling marveled her appearance in her hotel suite. This was the first time she had been this dressed up in all her life. This was the most stunning she had ever seen herself, and she was taking the time to really appreciate it. This way over the top, but tonight was also an extremely important occasion. She looked over at her note cards on the night stand by her queen sized bed. She was to deliver a speech tonight, in front of a very large audience. She was nervous, but she was ready. A speech like the one she wrote had been needed to be given for a very long time._ _

__A lot has happened since Rae's return from Moscow. She sometimes could hardly believe so much had transpired. Everything had been on the up and up, and she was truly grateful for it all. It had been a long time coming. A very long time coming.  
She stood up from her chair and waltzed over to a lavish desk next to a television. She needed some background noise before she went downstairs. The guests have likely piled into the giant ballroom by now, milling about. She wondered what they were saying to each other, and she hoped some were making friends. She flipped the television channel on to a local news channel. A young ,handsome African American reporter was standing outside the very hotel she was in, Four Seasons Saint Louis. Rae paused to listen to him._ _

__“Good evening St Louis. I am standing before the Elegant Four Seasons, where just inside, an historic event is about to take place. Tonight, for the first time ever, survivors and relatives of the Raccoon City Incident that plagued the Midwest here five years ago, will be gathering in a night of remembrance and celebration. Just two months ago , former pharmaceutical giant Umbrella, had been revealed to be the sole perpetrator of the plague of Raccoon city. The now defunct company was also found to be manufacturing illegal weapons out of the Caucus mountains just last March of this year. Federal governments around the world have conducted their own raids in their own respective countries, including here in the U.S. to seize any remaining assets of the unethical company. Tonight, people who won the restitution case just a month ago against the remnants of Umbrella founder's surviving family members gather to remember the fallen and move forward with their victory. Tonight is a private affair, but the host of this event, journalist and new author of the recently published book “Raccoon City Survivor” , Rae Siverling has agreed to do a public interview with us tomorrow morning at the station, so please make sure to tune in for that. Tomorrow, is the five year anniversary of the nuclear missile strike on Raccoon City, a day we will never forget. My name is Marquis Whimbleton, St Louis News, Channel 5. Good night.”_ _

__Rae turned down the new's volume a little bit and set the remote down. That news segment reinforced why she was super nervous. Tonight was everything. She sauntered over to her bathroom to look at herself one more time. To remind herself that she was worthy of tonight's speech giving, she left out a few accolades she brought with her to look at it, to comfort her._ _

__She had a Russian newspaper clipping with a hand written letter on top, far to the side of the bathroom counter, away from the sink. She glanced over at her letter and picked it up to read again._ _

__“Rae, thank you for your help. Without you, we would not have been able to do all that we did. You will always have a place to sleep if you come to Moscow again. Signed Yuri, Karil and Viktor, B.S.A.A Moscow” The newspaper clipping, although she could not read it, had a photo of Alexander Vitrusky in handcuffs, a dirty investor who helped the illegal bio weapon operation in the Caucus mountains of Russia. A little bit of Justice had been served in that part of the world, thanks to her._ _

__After inspecting her appearance one more time, she left the bathroom and walked over to her suitcase. She opened it up. A copy of her recent book was sitting on her clothes. The cover photo was of a myriad of things. A hand gun, her old college back pack and a Polaroid of her deceased college roommate and friend, Jessica. Rae's book had sold well over 500,000 copies and counting since it was published last month. With all the buzz about incriminating information of Umbrella leaking online months ago, and along with international attention on the restitution case of the Peoples of Raccoon City vs Umbrella , Rae at the time thought if there every a time to write her account of Raccoon city, now would be it. It had been therapeutic for her, the catharsis she needed. And it paid off, literally. She ran a finger over the cover. She had spent a lot of days just writing and doing nothing else, sometimes forgetting to eat and sleep._ _

__Much to Raul's annoyance, but in the end he couldn’t really blame her, he was a busy man too. On the flight back from Moscow , Raul and Rae had really bonded. When they landed, Rae agreed to a date and after that, they started to see each other. It didn’t really morph into a boyfriend-girlfriend thing, but it did turn into sporadic dates, one or two small vacations together and casual sex when they could. It was an informal relationship without the label._ _

__However, it did not last more than a couple months. They were really busy people. Raul was with Chris and Jill most of the time, flying all over the world, trying to find more evidence of Umbrella's malfeasance. There had been a few skirmishes of drug lords acquiring bio weapons in Central America and the unrest of the Middle East had been amplified by the introduction of illegally obtained bio-organic weapons. Whenever Raul was home stateside with her, Rae was far away mentally from him. She was working closely with her lawyer Johannes Locke on building the Restitution case, and that meant a lot of times away from her apartment home in Seattle. She had to eventually tell her parents the truth about her life and her work, and that caused a bit of rift between her and her parents, so that was distracting. She was busy scouring the internet, watching anonymous leaks pop up on the dark web about Umbrella. It had caught the attention of F.B.I, who thought the problem had died off a long time ago in 1998. And to top it all off, she was writing her book during all of this. She was emotionally unavailable, even though she had secretly preferred it that way._ _

__Rae knew she could have paid more attention to Raul, but she let the excuses of being busy keep a comfortable wedge between them. She could have easily made more time for him, but she didn’t. She knew why too. She always knew why. She didn’t want to get any closer to Raul because if she did let herself start to get serious and love him that would mean she would have forgotten about her old S.T.A.R.S captain, Albert Wesker._ _

__Raul had broken it off with her in May, almost five months ago. He wanted a more present woman to visit when he came back. They didn’t end on bad terms, they agreed to be friends and lean on each other for support when needed. While Rae was relieved, she was proud of herself for at-least trying to seriously date someone else. Him breaking it off with her did leave something to be desired. The hole in her heart from her and Raul not working out didn’t take long to be filled._ _

__She remembered that June night just like it was yesterday._ _

__She was sitting alone in her Seattle apartment, revising a few chapters of her book manuscript and answering emails with a literary agent who was going to help her get published. There was a knock on her door. She knew who it was before she answered. She had a feeling. As soon as she and Raul stopped traveling around together, she would appear available for him._ _

__When she opened the door, Wesker had wasted no time at all. No words were spoken. Rae was greeted with a hard, deep kiss, and that was as close to a hello, how are you she was going to get from him. He had fucked her on every surface of her apartment that night. Her couch, her kitchen counter, her shower and her bed. It was just like when she used to visit his apartment in Raccoon City. Rae felt how much he wanted her that night, and she wondered if he felt it from her too. The inevitable, animalistic magnetism was as intense as ever when he showed up. After that blissful night, he was gone by morning. No note, nothing. Since then, Rae had been on edge, waiting for him to reappear, but he had not since that visit. She was wrapped up with him again, and she didn’t know what to do but continue on with her work. It was the only thing she knew how to do and keep herself grounded._ _

__And now, she was here. Young Rae Siverling back in 1998 would not even believe herself if she caught a glimpse of who she was now. Published Author. Organizer of the Raccoon City Survivors Gala. Catalyst to the victory of the Peoples of Raccoon City vs Umbrella Incorporated restitution case. About to be a public speaker. She was a cog in the turning machine of every illegal facet of Umbrella's dirty work exposed. She had inspired journalists all over the globe to seek out the truth in their own respective countries. The world now knew and Umbrella was finished. It could never go back to it's covert ways._ _

__It was over._ _

__It was a Pyrrhic victory though. There had to be so much loss on the way to win. Even though money was earned, millions paid out to the family members of dead Raccoon city civilians, those families will never be whole again. Even though Umbrella finally fell, it had caused so much destruction at its peak. So many mercenaries that rose up to fight the good fight had died. It had stained the world of science. Sensible people around the world begin to mistrust all technology and medicine, scared to become a zombie. They even stopped taking vaccines and avoided elective surgeries that would improve quality of life. Umbrella had left a proverbial crater in the heart of the world._ _

__None the less, the healing could begin now, Rae would see to it. Her real work was just beginning. She grabbed her note cards, her invitation to her own event, and her masquerade mask and exited her decadent hotel suite._ _

__The ballroom's live band was playing grandiose, orchestral music. Many were gathered at their ivory tables, dining on Hors d'oeuvres and drinking white wine refreshments. They seemed to be generally enjoying themselves. Rae was watching them from the second floor as they mingled. She looked over at the stage and lectern where she was to deliver her speech. She took a deep breath and started to descend down the grand stair case. It was time._ _

__She was announced as she entered the ballroom and was met with applause. She waved thoughtfully as she made her way to the stage. When she got to the lectern, she took a moment to regard the scene before her. It was very surreal and hard to accept. For so long the nightmares were the true reality and the pleasant times were just dreams. Now, it was finally reversed. The nightmares were behind her and the pleasant times were real. She adjusted the microphone to her face level and offered a warm smile. She parted her lips to speak._ _

__“Good Evening. My name is Rae Siverling, and I cant begin to tell you what an honor it is to stand here before you all and get this chance to speak. Thank you for coming here. I think we all have learned over these past months that we are stronger together than we are apart. All of us in this ballroom tonight are united by a strong sense of purpose. A desire to tell the truth, a desire to heal and seek change, and mostly, a desire to bond with those who understand us. Understand our pain. Understand what motivates us. And ultimately, value the very reason we are here celebrating tonight.”_ _

__She paused and looked around. You could hear a pin drop, but nodding heads gave her the affirmation she needed to keep going._ _

__“In this ballroom right now, are family members of those we lost in Raccoon city, as well those who escaped the madness that night. In this ballroom tonight, are former Umbrella researchers and doctors who made the ethical choice to testify against Umbrella corporation under duress and threat to their life. I want to recognize a brave man tonight and an exceptional lawyer, Johannes Locke. Please stand up Mister Locke”_ _

__The old lawyer rose and the ballroom erupted in applause. He nodded and did a small bow. Rae waited for them to quiet down._ _

__“Without this man's diligence and willingness to work me and everyone else, we may not have anything to celebrate here tonight. I want to thank the surviving members of the Raccoon City state college Alumni association for being here tonight. I am deeply touched that they have decided to induct me into the Alumni association despite the fact I never got to graduate from Raccoon City State College. They have given me a priceless gift with this act, and restored something that the Umbrella corporation robbed from me. I wish to recognize them now. Members of the Alumni association, please stand.”_ _

__One table of people did stand and they were greeted with their own rounds of applause much like the lawyer was. They sat down promptly and when the ballroom quieted again, Rae continued._ _

__“If you have a family member who was a student at the college, please speak to them before the night is through ,so they can make arrangements to have them formally recognized, thank you.”  
Rae said that because among the attendees tonight, were her old roommate's parents. Jessica's parents were one of the first people Rae approached to become apart of the restitution case. _ _

__“Here tonight as well, are liaisons of anti bio-weapon organizations. Members of Terrasave and B.S.A.A. are here to talk about what they do. Please, take the time to talk with them this evening. They are doing absolutely excellent work that is creating a positive impact all over the world. They are currently accepting donations and applications to their respective organizations. Please stand.”_ _

__Two tables stood up, one for Terra-save and one for B.S.A.A. Among those tables, were people Rae didn’t really know. Chris, Jill and Raul could not make it. Chris's little sister, Claire Redfield of Terrasave was also tied up doing other things. These liaisons were friends of theirs, running the administrative side of their organizations. None the less, it was important they were here. They all sat back down after their round of applause was finished._ _

__“With that said, I want us to enjoy ourselves tonight. We have won a well-earned victory. Tomorrow morning, we will all convene at the Raccoon City State Memorial park an hour from here, that overlooks where it once stood. It will be a somber vigil, one of remembrance and pain over the ones we lost. But tonight, this is our night to honor what happiness and goodness is left in the world. Please, eat, drink, dance and be merry. Make friends with everyone here. This is our night, and this is our moment. Enjoy. Thank you.”_ _

__That was the band's cue to continue the music. Rae stepped down from the stage as the applause thundered around her over the band's tunes. She was handed a glass of white wine by one of the hotel's waiting staff working the event. She happily accepted and worked the room. She chatted with some ex-Umbrella researchers. Some admitted they were a bit nervous being around family members of the deceased, but Rae reminded them that Umbrella took something from them too, and that was their dignity as scientists. She reminded them to try and heal the rift that Umbrella had caused, and let tonight be the night to start. She chatted with a few family members of the deceased who thanked her for putting this together and for everything else she had done. Rae was humbled beyond words, she could only nod and smile._ _

__Finally, someone asked her to dance. Everyone was wearing a mask, so she wasn’t sure who it was. When she started dancing with this stranger, others joined in. Soon, most of the guests were dancing and switching partners to the tempo of Ballroom music. No one was a professional ballroom dancer, but that didn’t matter, for they were all just having a nice time. Rae was passed around a lot, for a lot of the guests wanted a chance to dance and chat with her. Rae , despite being an extrovert, was starting to become a little exhausted. Her social battery needed a little break to recharge and she was wondering how she might steal herself away from a few moments as the gala's host and organizer._ _

__Her next partner cut in, and immediately his hand placement was familiar. The way he gripped her waist and wrist was like a flashback to the ways he always used to. She looked up to see those reddish hues behind his dark black masquerade mask. He was dressed in a suit, tailored perfectly to his proportions. He spun her around effortlessly before she could say a word and then pulled her back in._ _

__Rae didn’t know what to say. She was shocked he would come here._ _

___How dare he come here. This event is not for him.... ____ _

____She had not seen him since his last visit to her apartment. A wordless , sweaty encounter was their last interaction and now he was here. After a few tense moments, he finally broke the ice. He leaned in a bit to speak.  
“Well, look at you. All of this because of you. I am sure you must be proud.” He told her. It sounded...condescending. She tensed in his hands._ _ _ _

____“You don’t have a right to be here.” She said tonelessly. He seemed to regard her for a moment as they waltzed left and right._ _ _ _

____“ I have a right to see you when I want to. After all, I am partly responsible that you are alive my dear” He said and Rae felt a shiver go down her spine. She couldn’t do this. She didn’t want him here._ _ _ _

____“Balcony. Now.” She said angrily and disengaged from him. She politely parted through the crowd and grabbed another white wine glass from a waiter’s serving dish and downed it one swig, setting it back on the platter. When she stepped out onto the balcony over looking downtown Saint Louis, crisp air hit her. It felt just like that night when all hell broke loose in Raccoon City. A cool September evening would always bring back those memories. She placed her hand on the stone pitted ledge and looked over the city scape._ _ _ _

____She heard the glass door slide open and shut. His footsteps came up behind her. She turned to face him and saw him remove his masquerade mask. She just looked at him. She knew eventually he would pop up again, but she did not think it would be at this sacred event._ _ _ _

____“You have a lot of nerve coming here tonight. You were apart of the very reason why we are gathering tonight. I would expect you to have some decorum and keep your distance over something like this.” Rae said sharply.  
He simply shrugged. “Umbrella was going to do whatever they wanted regardless of my existence. I merely milked what was beneficial to me. However, I did not come here tonight to explain my reasoning for why I did the things I did” He said and took a step towards her._ _ _ _

____“I did at-least think you would be excited to see me. You certainly were my last visit.” He said luridly and leaned on the ledge next to her. Rae felt her cheeks flush a bit. It was a hot night, but she couldn’t let him use that to distract her from the now.  
“So then why are you here? Why did you show up like this?” She asked and removed the masquerade mask from her face. He gripped the ledge with his black gloves a bit tightly and leaned over to the look at the city.  
“Rae, I have been thinking a lot about us. This little tag game we play. It's tiresome. You know it, and so do I. It hit me when I was in Estonia after our little Russia incident.”_ _ _ _

____“Estonia? What were you doing there?” Rae asked with furrowed eyebrows, truly scared to hear his answer. He scoffed a bit and released the ledge, looking her up and down.  
“You don’t want to know the answer to that question.” He said wryly and looked back out at the city. Rae decided not to push it, for she had a feeling it had to do with a woman or worse, some type of scheme. She folded her arms impatiently, letting her mask droop over her forearm. “Go on then” She said._ _ _ _

____“We obviously have something going on between us. We also have something IN between us.” He emphasized the in. He had turned to face her now.  
“Umbrella is finished now. Its in the grave. It cant hurt anyone anymore. Justice, as you would like it, has been served Rae. The world could move on to something better and greater now.” He said and almost smiled a bit. “How long are you going to hold this against me?” He asked._ _ _ _

____Rae couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Instead of becoming seething mad, she just regarded his approach as completely ridiculous._ _ _ _

____“What are you suggesting Albert? If I forgive you and that’s one big ass if, then what? I become your girlfriend? What are we going to be doing together? What are you even up to right now these days?” She asked coldly._ _ _ _

____He canted his head to the side and then reached into his suit coat pocket. He produced a pen shaped injector and twirled it over his finger tips and held it out to Rae._ _ _ _

____“More than a girlfriend. A life partner. The world is changing Rae, partly thanks to you, and it's direction should finally be steered by those worthy of leading it. Instead of a bunch incompetent, greedy men , warring over trivial matters, we could have a global society focused on the betterment of mankind. These fruitless people of the world, your gala attendees and those who have yet to to be born could never do it. But I can. And you can too, by my side. “ He said. Rae could tell he believed every word he just said. He motioned to the injector pen again. “Please, take this Rae. It will make you...like me.” He stepped closer to her. “And then we don’t have to be apart. We can do this together.”_ _ _ _

____If anyone else was out there on the balcony with them, they could cut the tension between Rae and Wesker with a knife. Rae looked at him for one hard moment. The idea of being with him was certainly appealing. It had always been appealing. But Rae had no idea what that would like, but she was sure it wouldn’t be anything she wanted to be apart of. She took step back._ _ _ _

____“No.” She said and turned her head to look over the city scape. She imagined it was Raccoon City for a moment and then looked back at him. “I will never want to be a part of anything you have going on. I don’t know what you are planning, but I hope you abandon it and adopt some kind of harmless hobby.” She was gently telling him to get a life. She could see on his face that was not the response he wanted to hear, but it looked like he expected her refusal._ _ _ _

____“Fine....we can just keep up this tiring dance. Those hotel rooms look nice, maybe I ll come visit yours tonight.” He said shrugging and placed the injector pen back into his coat pocket. Rae looked down at the balcony cement for a moment. She knew this was a very tiring dance. He was right. It needed to end._ _ _ _

____“No to that too.” She said and met his eyes. “You cant keep dropping in on me. I need to live my own life, apart from you.” The words stung her own mouth but she meant them. She searched his face to see if he was understanding. He seemed to nod._ _ _ _

____“ I often wondered when you would tell me you have had enough.” He said and placed his hands in his pockets, just looking longingly at Rae. “You've done well Rae. I want to make sure you know that I am genuinely impressed with how far you have come. Its a shame you don’t want to go further with me.” He said tonelessly and stepped towards her. “I guess this is goodbye then. I wont be bothering you again.”_ _ _ _

____Rae felt Wesker reach out and affectionately nick her chin with the tips of his gloved hand. Then, he suddenly lept over the balcony ledge and scaled down the hotel wall at an alarmingly fast speed. Surprised, Rae rushed over to the ledge to see if he would make it down okay and she saw that he did, sprinting off the hotel grounds, deeper into the city. Rae stepped away from the ledge and took a deep breath. It hurt, but a weight felt like it had been removed. She refastened her masquerade mask to herself and stepped back into the ballroom to join the rest of her gala guests._ _ _ _

____The next morning was a busy one. She dropped in at the local news station to do that interview she promised to do and then she had to get on the road to drive out to the memorial where her gala guests and members of the public who want to go would be. The Raccoon city state memorial park overlooked a vast stretch of scorched land. The perimeter was still sectioned off by the U.S. Government, and now it was being treated as a crime scene. The highest bluff of the park is where the memorial service would be held. It was a mostly quiet event. People arrived with pictures of their dead, lit candles, flowers, and other objects that served as personal memorabilia for the mourners. Rae had purchased a bundle of pretty pink,purple and blue flowers dubbed “Forget me nots” at a store on the way there. She purchased them because she never wanted to forget what happened here. She could never. People tapered off from the memorial service over time, but Rae was one of the last to stay on the bluff. She laid the forget me nots down in the grass and breathed a sigh of relief. She watched a breeze come by and pick up some of her flowers and blow them over the bluff, down to Raccoon City's ashen grave. It wasn’t starting to become too much to be there, so she decided to leave for now and come back another time._ _ _ _

____Rae climbed into her car and decided she would drive to go see her parents, three hours away. She had been lying to them about a lot of stuff for years, and when it was safe to come clean a few months ago, it still hurt them that she hadn't been entirely honest. Rae's parents have always been supportive of her, the least she could do was try to heal their pain. They haven’t spoken much since she revealed the truth to them, but it was time to patch things up. Rae started her car and began her drive._ _ _ _

_______“Rest in peace, Jessica. Justice is served.” Rae said softly, and headed down the bluff's road to the next healing part of her life.  
….....  
_to be continued _....___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope for those who enjoyed Kill the Messenger, that you enjoyed Cold Candor too.  
> When I finished Kill the Messenger, I thought that would really be it, but then I entertained the possibility of two more stories.  
> So, there will be one more adventure between Wesker and Rae, and that will conclude the Truth Hazard series.  
> Stay tuned for the next and final story I'm working on "Flashpoint".  
> Thanks to all who read.


End file.
